LAST KISS
by kaisoodyo
Summary: Kyungsoo yang bingung akan perasaannya terhadap jongin dan kai sahabatnya. Kyungsoo mencintai sikap kai yang kasar dan seenaknya namun jongin ? jongin selalu menempatkan kyungsoo sebagai nomor satu. Kyungsoo yang membohongi jongin terhadap perasaannya dengan kai? Kai yang menghilang membuat kyungsoo frustasi dan menganggap jongin sebagai kai, sosok yang ia cintai. GS Kaisoo
1. Chapter 1

**LAST KISS**

Berasal dari ide sendiri, no plagiat!

*FF pertama *

GS

Kaisoo

Bahasa tidak baku

Typo bertebaran

RATED M

.

.

.

.

-Kyungsoo pov-

"kaaiiiiiiii …!" (teriak ku menggema keseluruh ruangan kelas). Anak lelaki itu sungguh membuatku naik darah, acap kali berulah !

"aishhh, Lelaki itu sungguh menyebalkan !" teriak ku jengkel. ia…ia merebut kotak makan siang ku… dan oh apa yang dia lakukan, berlari begitu saja.

"Kai, kaiii kau tak perlu merebutnya, aku akan memberikannya padamu.." kataku saat sosok kai mulai menghilang.

-kyungsoo pov end-

kai pov

yatuhan gadis ini sungguh imut, lihat mata bulatnya dan coba lihat bibir hatinya, aku sungguh tak tahan untuk tidak melumatnya hahaha. Inilah caraku untuk mencintainya, ya dia sahabat kecil ku, sungguh sekarang sudah menjadi seorang gadis dewasa dan lihat dadanya sungguh err-rrr besar. Astaga dia imut sekali saat dia meneriaki ku.

kai pov end.

.

Normal pov

Kyungsoo adalah gadis populer disekolahnya. Banyak namja yang menginginkan kyungsoo menjadi gadisnya, namun karena sikap kyungsoo yang polos ia mengabaikan namja senior bahkan junior yang terang - terangan menyukainya. Mungkin karena kyungsoo telah memiliki dua namja kembar yang tingkat ketampanan mereka bagai dewa, namja tampan itu adalah kai dan jongin. Jongin yang sifatnya lembut dan sabar dan kai dengan sifatnya yang tegas dan cool. Sejak kecil kyungsoo selalu dijaga mereka. Orangtua kyungsoo sangat mengenal jongin dan kai, begitupun dengan appa jongin dan kai yang sudah menganggap kyungsoo menjadi bungsu dari keluarga Kim.

Dulu jongin dan kai tinggal disebelah rumah kyungsoo namun saat appa dan eomma mereka bercerai lima tahun yang lalu. Appa mereka, kim junmyeon menjual rumahnya. Mereka pindah secara terpisah jongin ikut dengan appanya sedangkan kai tinggal dengan ummanya, zhang zixing.

Tinggal terpisah membuat keduanya menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, tiga tahun terakhir appa jongin selalu sakit – sakitan sehingga membuat jongin bekerja keras untuk membiayai sekolah dan hidupnya. Jongin setiap harinya memiliki 3 pekerjaan paruh waktu. Sedangkan kai, kai sikapnya semakin hari semakin menyebalkan. Ia selalu merasa kesepian, ummanya selalu pulang larut malam dan pergi kekantor pagi – pagi sekali. Ini membuat kai sering menghabiskan waktunya dan uangnya untuk nongkrong dan melakukan hal – hal tak berguna. Meskipun begitu mereka masih bermain bersama kyungsoo setiap harinya. Menjaga kyungsoo dan datang saat kyungsoo membutuhkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

(Bel pulang berdering)

Dengan semangat gadis itu segera menghambur keluar kelas, berlari kecil dengan kedua kaki pendeknya yang akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berteriak 'ooh imutnya gadis ini'.

"kyungsoo tunggu!" teriak seorang gadis imut bermata sipit dengan eyeliner tebal dimatanya berdiri diambang pintu kelas.

"baek, aku pulang bersama jongin hari ini" teriak kyungsoo tak menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya ia lupa sesuatu.

"yak do kyungsoo! Hari ini kita harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita!" pekik baekhyun, namun teriakanya sama sekali tak di indahkan oleh kyungsoo. "dasar yoeja tak tau diri, seenaknya pergi begitu saja" omel baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah berada dikawasan parkiran, kedua mata bulatnya mencari seorang lelaki berkulit tan dengan rambut hitam. "Itu dia! Saat mata kyungsoo mendapatkan (?) apa yang ia cari. Hari itu hujan namun dia tak peduli yang dipikirannya hanyalah pulang.

"Yak.. kyungsoo yaaak! Kenapa berlari ini masih hujan, kau tau badan mu basah!" teriak jongin di sudut parkiran.

"Maaf jong.. aku hanya ingin segera pulang, eomma menungguku. Aku sudah janji akan membantunya di toko." Ucap kyungsoo sambil Berlari menerobos hujan kearah jongin.

"Ya, tapi kau tak perlu berlari seperti tadi, kau bisa terpeleset." Jongin mengambil sebuah handuk kecil di dalam tasnya.

"kau ini selalu saja seperti ini, ceroboh" ucap jongin sambil mengusap wajah kyungsoo yang basah dengan handuk kecilnya. "Aku tak ingin kau sakit. Ini ambil keringkan rambut mu"

"Mana kai?" potong kyungsoo.

"entahlah aku tak melihatnya hari ini " jawab jongin.

"Nah hujannya sudah berhenti, kajja kita pulang." Ucap jongin kemudian menggengam tangan kyungsoo keparkiran.

"aku bawa skuternya kai, kau tak keberatan kan naik ini? Kai memberi skuter ini kepada ku kemarin"

"Ani, aku sudah terbiasa dengan skuter jelek milik kai ini." Jawab kyungsoo.

"jong tolong kaitkan helm ku, aku kesulitan memakainya" titah kyungsoo dengan nada manja.

"sini biar aku bantu" jawab jongin lembut lalu mengaitkan helm kekepala kyungsoo. 'kyungsoo kau membuatku sesak napas saat aku didekat mu bahkan sekarang kita sedekat ini, kyungsoo tak tahu kah kau bahwa aku menyayangi mu lebih dari seorang sahabat' ucap jongin dalam hati. Tanpa sadar jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Jong kenapa senyum - senyum? Kau seperti namja gila saja" ucap kyungsoo menghentikan lamunan jongin.

"Kajja, kita pulang princess pendek"

"kajja..!" jawab kyungsoo girang.

Eh tapi apa itu tadi. "Yak kim jongin kau meledek ku!"

.

.

.

.

"kajja masuk kedalam eomma ku membuat nasi goreng kimchi super enak hari ini." Ucap kyungsoo menuruni sukter.

"Tidak soo, aku langsung pulang saja. Aku harus bekerja soo."

"Hm, baiklah." Ucap kyungsoo.

"Besok aku jemput ne?"

"Tidak jong, besok aku berangkat dengan kai."

"Wae?"

"Kai mengajak ku, ke tempat latihan band nya"

"oh begitu, yasudah Aku pulang dulu ne?

Skuter jongin berjalan menjauhi kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Eomaaa aku pulang, teriak kyungsoo yang langsung menghambur dalam pelukan eommanya!

Kyungie sayang kamu sudah pulang, jja makan dulu setelah itu kita buat kue yang banyak hari ini eomma kerepotan banyak pesanan.

"Ne !" jawab kyungsoo semangat.

.

.

.

*Keesokannya*

kai membuka dan menutup liontin yang di pegangnya. Didalam nya terdapat gambar kyungsoo dengan dirinya saat masih kecil.

Sudah satu jam kai menungu kyungsoo didepan rumah. Kai sudah berjanji pada kyungso, hari ini ia akan mengajak gadis itu ketempat tongkroongan band-nya.

"kyungsoo kyungsoo anak menyebalkan itu lama sekali" menyenandungkan kalimat umpatannya. Ia menunggu kyungsoo di depan gerbang rumahnya duduk di motor sportnya yang di parkirkan di bawah pohon depan rumah kyungsoo.

"sepertinya dia sangat senang aku terjemur matahari begini, saat aku makin hitam dia pasti akan tertawa sangat kencang" gerutu kai sambungnya.

"kai? Aku turun!" Teriak kyungsoo dari atas balkon kamarnya.

Dalam sekejap kyungsoo sudah terlihat, menutup pintu rumahnya.

"kaiiiiiiii" pekikan kyungsoo saat ia membuka pagar rumahnya.

Praaakk… kyungsoo tersungkur dibebatuan bekas tanaman disana. Ini Sungguh mengejutkan kai. Kyungsoo bangun dan membersihkan tanah di dengkulnya.. meringis menahan sakit kemudian berjalan terhuyung menghampiri kai, sedangkan kai? Kai hanya terdiam melonggo mencerna tingkah konyol kyungsoo di pagi hari.

"hari indah" gumam kai sangat kecil.

"kaiiiiiii jahat huweeeee !" pekik kyungsoo ternyata gumaman kai terdengar oleh kyungsoo.

"kyungie kamu benar – benar menghiburku, hahaha" tawa kai menggelegar.

kai mengerutkan dahinya saat menyadari sesuatu, kyungsoo telah berada di hadapannya.

"kau mau kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu kyung?" Tanya kai dengan nada yang berubah dingin.

"eum, aku mau ketempat tongkrongan mu kai"

" dengan pakaian seperti itu? Kau gila kyungsoo itu terlalu seksi!" omel kai. 'Yaampun kyungsoo apa yang ia lakukan, apa ia mau menggodaku? lihat pakaiannya dengan kaos kebesaran yang menampilkan bahu kecilnya yang dimasukan kedalam hotpants sebatas paha. Paha mulusnya begitu terekspos. Dia membuatku gila. kyungsoo membuat sesuatu di bawah sana bangun!" umpat kai dalam hati.

"ini pakai ini cepat" melemparkan sweaternya ke tanah tepat dibawah kaki kyungsoo.

"kaiii" mengambil sweater yang di jatuhkan kai tadi. air mata kyungsoo menetes entah menahan sakit karena dengkulnya yang luka atau dengan sikap kai yang sangat seenaknya. 'Anak itu selalu saja bersikap seenaknya. Aku sebenarnya tak marah dengan tindakannya itu tapi dia selalu membuat ku kesal karena kami tak bisa bersikap formal layaknya seorang kekasih. Ya, kai memang kekasihku. Entah apa namanya kami telah menjalin hubungan sejak 2 bulan lalu.


	2. Chapter 2

"ini pakai ini cepat" melemparkan sweaternya ke tanah tepat dibawah kaki kyungsoo.

"kaiii" mengambil sweater yang di jatuhkan kai tadi. air mata kyungsoo menetes entah menahan sakit karena dengkulnya yang luka atau dengan sikap kai yang sangat seenaknya. 'Anak itu selalu saja bersikap seenaknya. Aku sebenarnya tak marah dengan tindakannya itu tapi dia selalu membuat ku kesal karena kami tak bisa bersikap formal layaknya seorang kekasih. Ya, kai memang kekasihku. Entah apa namanya kami telah menjalin hubungan sejak 2 bulan lalu. Tentu saja jongin tidak mengetahui hal ini. Kami menyembunyikan ini semua, aku takut jika jongin nantinya akan membenci kami.'

 **LAST KISS**

Berasal dari ide sendiri, no plagiat!

*FF pertama *

GS

Kaisoo

Bahasa tidak baku

Typo bertebaran

RATED M

Sangat mengharapkan

Kritik dan saran

Di kolom

REVIEW

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

 _Kyungsoo terduduk di bangku perpustakaan dengan bertumpuk – tumpuk buku di hadapannya, kepalanya pening besok ia akan menjadi salah satu peserta lomba olimpiade fisika._

" _oh astaga kyungieeeeee" pekik baekhyun saat melihat kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun yang panik segera megambil handphone milik kyungsoo di tas nya. Untung saja kyungsoo selama hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun mengunci handphonenya. Di bukanya handphone kyungsoo, namun saat baekhyun hendak mengirim pesan pada eomma kyungsoo, hanphonenya berkedip menampilkan sebuah pesan._

 _ **From : kai**_

 _ **Kau dimana kyung?**_

" _omo ini kai"._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang baekhyun langsung menelpon kai dan menyuruh kai untuk menjemput kyungsoo untuk pulang. Awalnya baekhyun datang keperpustakaan memanglah untuk menemui kyungsoo hendak belajar bersama karena baekhyun juga merupakan pesert lomba. Namun sepertinya hari ini batal karena kejadian tak terduga ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _kyung bangun, kyung kau sudah banyak tidur" ucap kai pelan sambil mengelus tangan kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di kamar kai. Kyungsoo tidur di ranjang king size milik ka. Kai terduduk di samping kyungsoo._

" _eummm hauuuusss" ucap kyungsoo lemah._

 _Dengan segera kai menuangkan segelas air yang berada di meja disamping kasur miliknya._

" _ini minum" kai menarik lembut tangan kyungsoo untuk duduk. Dan menuntun kyungsoo untuk meminum segelas air._

" _kai aku dimana?" Tanya kyungsoo lemah._

" _ini rumah ku kyung, kau berada dikamarku. Tadi siang kau pingsan di perpustakaan, baekhyun meneleponku untuk menjemputmu dan aku sudah memberitahu ibu mu tapi aku belum memberitahu jongin soal ini. Aku takut dia khawatir, dia sedang bekerja" kai menjelaskan._

" _kai gomawo" ucap kyungsoo lemah, matanya sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan krystal bening yang akan meluncur dari mata bulatnya._

" _Kyung jangan menangis, kumohon" kemudian memeluk kyungsoo._

" _saranghae kai, tetaplah seperti ini" mengencangkan pelukannya pada kai._

 _Kai membeku saat kyungsoo mengucap kata cinta yang begitu tiba – tiba._

" _kai aku mencintai mu. Sudah lama sekali aku memendamnya kai. Kai saranghae" ucap kyungsoo ditengah tangisnya._

" _nado kyung, nado saranghae"_

 _-chuuuuu_

 _kai mencium bibir hati milik kyungsoo lembut hangat, seringan kapas. Membuat kyungsoo melayang dan menatap kai sendu._

 _Kai menatap kyungsoo tajam. Kemudian memeluknya lagi dengan sangat erat. Disana kyungsoo dapat melihat bahwa disana terdapat kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Ia menangis sejadi – jadinya didepan kyungsoo yang bingung akan sikap kai. Air mata kai bahkan membasahi baju kyungsoo yang tengah dipeluknya._

" _kai apa kau mencintaiku juga?" ucap kyungsoo._

" _iya kyung aku sangat mencintai mu. Kau tau cinta ku ini sudah sangat lama, lama sekali kyung tapi aku memendamnya! aku memendamnya! aku takut kyung kau akan menolak ku. aku takut kau membeci ku kyung, aku ini bajingan brengsek kyung." ucap kai jujur._

" _hei kai, berhenti menangis! Kau seperti yoeja!" bentak kyungsoo._

"…"

" _kai diam! Aku milik mu. Kita jadian!" kyungsoo melepas paksa pelukan kai sepihak._

 _Kai menghentikan tangisnya saat kyungsoo mengatakan kata – kata itu bagaikan mantra penenang untuk kai. Kai sebenarnya hanyalah anak yang lemah. Tampangnya saja seperti preman pasar, sering keluar malam, pergi ke clubbing menghabiskan malam bersama yoeja psk yang ada disana. Ia tahu ia adalah bajingan. Dirinya tak pantas untuk kyungsoo gadisnya, bolehkah kai sekarang memanggil kyungsoo sebagai gadisnya? Namun disisi lain kai tertekan ada sesuatu yang belum kyungsoo ketahui dari dirinya. Belum lagi jongin ia sudah berjanji pada jongin untuk tidak mendekati kyungsoo dalam waktu dekat ini. Ia berjanji pada jongin untuk pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo. Namun kenapa sekarang menjadi lebih sulit baginya untuk pergi dari kyungsoo saat kyungsoo mengatakan dirinya adalah milik kai. Ini membuat kai frustasi._

 _Dengan posesif kai menjatuhkan kyungsoo di bawah kungkungannya. Menciumnya, menyesapnya dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu yang menggebu – gebu. kai merobek seragam kyungsoo dengan paksa gairahnya kini sudah berada di ubun - ubunnya. Dan *glup (sound gagal) kai berusaha menelan ludahnya saat terpampanglah payudara putih nan mulus dengan ukuran yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil milik kyungsoo. Tangan kai meremas payudara milik kyungsoo dengan sangat kencang. Kai saat ini sudah benar – benar hilang akal. Di raupnya nipple milik kyunsoo yang sudah menegang. Menciumnya kemudian menyesapnya lagi dan lagi dengan diiringi gigitan – gigitan kecil yang nanti akan menyebabkan bercak keunguan, menandakan bahwa kyungsoo adalah miliknya._

 _Kyungsoo sudah sangat siap untuk saat – saat seperti ini. Ia sangat menikmati sentuhan – sentuhan kai di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo memang sudah lama menginginkan ini bersama kai. Ia juga sudah mempelajari banyak hal tentang bercinta melalui sahabatnya byun baekhyun yang menjadi guruya karena bakhyun sudah sangat sering melakukannya dengan namjachingu nya Park chanyeol, namja senior di sekolah yang sama dengan kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Kyungsoo ingat bahwa bercinta saat pertama kalinya itu rasanya akan sangat sakit seperti terbelah namun setelahnya…._

" _kyung…" Panggil kai ditengah – tengah aktivitasnya._

" _kaihh…" namun jawaban kyungsoo lebih seperti desahan. Hal ini membuat kai semakin menegang._

" _apakah boleh?" Tanya kai._

 _Dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh kyungsoo kemudian ia menutup matanya lagi, menikmati setiap sentuhan kai. Melihat anggukan kyungsoo Tangan kai dengan cepat menelusup ke balik rok milik kyungsoo, melepaskan celana dalam kyungsoo yang sudah basah. Kemudian menelusupkan jari – jarinya untuk menyentuh bibir vagina kyungsoo yang sudah sangat basah. Kai menyerigai, Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk dirinya. Di singkapnya kedua kaki kyungsoo untuk lebih mengangkang dan terpampanglah vagina chubby milik kyungsoo dengan lubang warna merah muda yang berkedut – kedut. Kai sungguh tak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan ini. Segera ia tanggalkan semua berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo merasakan kai menjauh tak lagi menindih dirinya, membuat kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya dan merasa sakit di hatinya, merasa sesak. Ia kecewa kai tidak menginginkannya. Ia menangis tersedu – sedu, ia tak rela kai meninggalkannya begitu saja._

.

.

.

.

 _kai pov_

" _tidak kai tidak jangan nodai dia" ucapnya dalam jatuhan air di badannya. "Kau bisa memilikinya, iya kau bisa tapi jangan nodai dia kai" sambungnya. Namun mata kai terbelalak saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sosok kyungsoo yang tak mengenakan apapun menghampirinya. Mengikutinya di bawah kucuran air yang menimpa tubuh kai. Kai menegang! *author mimisan*_

 _Dengan sangat cepat kyungsoo tersungkur di hadapan junior milik kai, chuuu ia mencium kepala junior kai kemudian memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Mengoralnya dengan sangat lihai. Kai menggeram ini sungguh nikmat. Kai tidak bisa lagi pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo kepalaya serasa pening karena gairah yang sudah siap meledak._

" _baiklah kyung, kau sudah menghampiriku dan sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lari, jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan. Karena aku akan sulit berhenti"_

 _Mendengar ucapan kai, kyungsoo melepaskan tautannya pada penis kai di mulutnya. Kyungsoo berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan kasar._

" _karena ini yang pertama bagimu maka aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Baiklah kita melakukannya dikamar, kemudian kai menggendong kyungsoo ala bridle style._

 _Wajah kyungsoo beremu merah saat ia merasakan kejantanan kai menyentuh kulitnya. Kai sungguh jantan piker kyungsoo. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan dengan abs sungguh sempurna dan jangan lupakan tubuh kami yang basah._

 _Kai melempar tubuh kyungsoo dengan kera, menindihnya dan ….._

" _Eunghhhh" desahan kyungsoo terdengar nyaring saat kai menggesekkan kejantanannya di pintu lubang kyungsoo. Kai meggeram kemudian sedikit demi sedikit kai memasuki kyungsoo._

" _oh astaga" kai menggeram saat setengah kejantanannya berhasil memasuki lubang milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat sempit, ia menjepit kejantanan kai dengan sangat kuat._

" _kai….. appo kaiii sakiittthhhhhh kaiiii" rintihan kyungsoo keluar saat dirasa kai sebentar lagi akan menerobos benang suci miliknya, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menyalurkan rasa sakitnya._

" _tahan chagi, kau boleh mencakarku atau kau boleh menjenggutku, asalkan kau jangan menggigit bibir m" kai meraup bibir kyungsoo melumatnya berharap rasa sakit kyungsoo akan berkurang._

" _awww kaiiiiiiii sakittttt kaiiiiiiii!" jerit kyungsoo saat kejantanan milik kai berhasil merobek benang di dalam tubuh kyungsoo. Mengalir darah keperawaan keluar membanjiri kejantanan kai dan juga mengotori sprei milik kai. kai tau ini yang pertama kali untuk kyungsoo. Kai sungguh bangga bahwa ia adalah yang pertama untuk kyungsoo. Tangan kai beralih pada payudara sintal milik kyungsoo menandai setiap inchi tubuh miliknya ini. Menunggu kyungsoo terbiasa akan tubuhnya yang tertanam dalam tubuh kyungsoo._

" _kai bergeraklah" pinta kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam dengan suara yang terdengar sangat seksi._

 _Mendengar perintah kyungsoo. Kai segera bergerak atas perintah kyungsoo. Awalnya pelan namun semakin lama semakin cepat, makin cepat…._

" _eungghhhh eungghh" desahan kyungsoo terdengar nyaring memenuhi pendengaran milik kai dikamar itu._

 _Kai semakin cepat menggenjot kyungsoo,_

" _ah ah ah, kau nikmat kyung" geram kai. Sambil menyentak nyentaka miliknya dengantangan yang terus meremas payudara kyungsoo dengan mulut yang menyesap leher jenjang milik kyungsoo.._

" _eungh kaihhhh aaaakuuuhhh mhhauhhh keluarhhhh" ucap kyungsoo ditengah desahannya._

" _tunggu aku, bersama chagi" kai semakin mempercepat tumbukannya pada vagina milik kyungsoo berkali – kali ia berhasil menumbuk titik termanis milik ahh vagina kyungsoo semakin mengetat dikarenakan ia sebentar lagi akan sampai._

" _kyungsooo"_

" _kaiiiihhhhhhh"_

 _Akhirnya mereka mengeluarkannya bersama – sama. Sperma kai banjir didalam tubuh kyungsoo bahkan mengalir kesprei mereka. Kai sungguh jantan dan perkasa, bahkan setelah penyantuan mereka yang lebih dari satu jam. Kejantanan kai masih saja tegak berdiri sama sekali tidak melemas bahkan setelah mengeluarkan sperma yang begitu banyak._

" _Ayo kyung kita lakukan lagi" perintah kai yang belum mencabut tautan mereka dan membalik badan kyungsoo untuk menungging._

 _Dan malam yang panas dan panjang pun belum berakhir._

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan kai. Kai juga sudah mengobati luka kyungsoo saat di basecamp nya tadi. Kyungsoo bermain dengan teman – teman kai, menonton film. Dan Sekarang sudah jam 8:45pm KST. Kyungsoo tertidur sambil memeluk kai dari belakang saat kai mengendarai motor sportnya.

"kyungsoo-ya, kamu mau langsung pulang atau kita makan dulu?" Tanya kai sambil mengguncangkan bahunya berharap kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya.

"eumm kaiii, aku lapar tapi aku mau makanan yang kau masak" jawab kyungsoo pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"kyung jawab dengan benar"

"yak kai pabo ya. Aku ingin makanan yang kau masak! Aku sudah bangun!" teriak kyungsoo tepat di kuping kai.

"aish jangan berteriak dikuping ku! kita kerumah ku dasar yoejachingu sungguh merepotkan!"

.

.

.

"Ini makan, maaf aku hanya membuatkan mu ramen, aku lupa kalo hari ini appa menyuruhku untuk membeli bahan makanan dikulkas." Sesal kai.

"tak apa kai, aku hanya ingin memakan masakan mu saja. Apapun itu masakannya" Ucap kyungsoo. "kau tahu aku hanya suka melihat mu kerepotan di dapur" sambung kyungsoo di sertai tawa kecil di tengah keheningan rumah kai.

"kaiii…." Panggil kyungsoo lembut.

"nde…"

"kaiiiiii…"

"nde…."

"kaiiii?

"yak kyungsooo! Cepat habiskan makanan mu!

"kaiiiii…."

Sketika kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat bibirnya tersumpal oleh benda kenyal basah tak bertulang, ya kai menciumnya dengan sangat bernafsu. Ternyata sejak pagi kai menahan hasratnya dengan kyungsoo yang sungguh berpenampilan errrr. Kai menekan tengkuk kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo yang kaget atas tingkah kai awalnya mulai memajamkan matanya. Melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang sudah menikmati cumbuannya ini. Kai menggigit bibir bawah kyungsoo agar mau membuka mulutnya agar ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang lebih.

"Eunggh…" desahan kyungsoo lolos begitu saja.

Saat mulut kyungsoo terbuka, kai meneroboskan lidahnya untuk memasuki mulut kyungsoo mengajaknya bertarung lidah didalamnya. Kai berusaha menahan agar tidak mendesah. nikmat yang teramat sangat atas bibir kyungsoo yang benar – benar menggairahkan. Bibir kyungsoo sungguh nikmat dan rasanya sungguh manis saat menghisapnya. Kyungsoo memukul dada bidang kai saat dirasa ia sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen.

'Plooop' kai melepaskan tautan mereka. Mereka terengah – engah saat mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Kai menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Namun melihat kai kyungsoo langsung memeluk kai dan mengusap punggung kai dengan sangat lembut, kemduian berbisik pelan di telinganya "kai aku tau apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, aku bukanlah gadis lugu yang kebanyakan orang – orang kira kai". Tangan kyungsoo menyelusup masuk kedalam kaos milik kai meraba abs kai yang terpahat begitu sempurna. kalimat itu terdengar merdu oleh kai.

Kai mengerang, kyungsoo habis kau malam ini!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai semua, ini FF pertama ku. maaf kalo ceritaya pasaran dan juga berantakan. Aku sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran kalian.

Salam kenal semuanya.

KAISOODYOO

*bow*


	3. Chapter 3

aku bukanlah gadis lugu yang kebanyakan orang – orang kira kai". Tangan kyungsoo menyelusup masuk kedalam kaos milik kai meraba abs kai yang terpahat begitu sempurna. kalimat itu terdengar merdu oleh kai.

Kai mengerang, kyungsoo habis kau malam ini!

 **LAST KISS**

No plagiat!

*FF pertama *

GS

Kaisoo

Bahasa tidak baku

Typo bertebaran

RATED M

Sangat mengharapkan

Kritik dan saran

Di kolom

REVIEW

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. ia merasakan seluruh badannya remuk. Apalagi bagian bawahnya, semalam kai sungguh luar biasa kasar .

Kyungsoo berusaha bangun tanpa membangunkan kai disebelahnya, ia menyibakan selimut tebalnya dan berjalan berjinjit segera berlari kekamar mandi.

Kyungsoo menatap tubuh telanjangnya di depan cermin saat ia selesai mandi. Banyak terdapat bercak berwarna biru keunguan seluruh tubuhnya apalagi disekitar payudaranya. ia menatap dirinya dalam. Teringat akan hubungannya bersama kai.

hubungan mereka memang terbilang belum lama. Dimulai dari kyungsoo yang menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu dan diakhiri dengan desahan – desahan mereka. Sampai saat ini mereka masih menyembunyikan hubungan mereka pada jongin. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak tega harus membohongi jongin terlalu lama, Namun kai menyuruhnya untuk tetap merahasiakannya.

Kyungsoo terlalu mencintai kai, sehingga ia menurut apa saja yang dikatakan kai padanya meskipun kai bersikap misterius, dan sulit ditebak. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa kai tidak benar – benar mencintainya karena terlalu banyak yang dirahasiakan kai. Entah kyungsoo tidak tau apa itu tapi ucapan kai seolah dibuat – buat dan terkesan tidak tulus, namun kyungsoo menutup diri dan membodohi dirinya sendiri. Enggan melihat kenyataan. Kyungsoo terlalu buta sekarang.

toktok… "kyung " kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat kai memanggil dan mengetuk pintu dari luar kamar mandi.

"iya aku baru saja selesai kai" jawab kyungsoo setelah membuka pintu kamar mandinya. terpampanglah wajah datar kai yang tanpa basa basi masuk kekamar mandi.

Kyungsoo merapikan kamar kai, mengganti selimut, menyapu, dan mengepel seluruh rumah kai. Khusunya bagian kamar kai dan ruang tv. Ini adalah hari minggu jadi kyungsoo mempunyai banyak waktu lebih lama untuk menemani kai pikirnya.

Kyungsoo melirik handphonenya saat ia sedang mengambil beberapa sampah mie dan juga kaleng soda di meja.

Ia mengerenyitkan dahinya saat melihat begitu banyak pesan yang ia terima semalam.

 **From : jongin**

 **soo, apa kamu sudah pulang?**

 **From: jongin**

 **Soo aku kerumah mu ya**

 **From : jongin**

 **Soo balas pesan ku, aku didepan rumah mu**

 **From : jongin**

 **Kata ibu mu kamu tidak pulang hari ini, benar kamu menginap dirumah baekhyun?**

 **From : jongin**

 **Kamu dimana?**

 **Aku barusan kerumah baekhyun. Kamu tidak ada?!**

 **From : jongin**

 **Kamu kemana? Aku khawatir**

*Dan masih banyak lagi pesan – pesan serupa yang dikirimkan jongin*

Begitu banyak pesan yang kyungsoo terima. Sampai ia merasa pusing. Jongin mencarinya semalaman tapi kenapa jongin tidak mencariya dirumah kai dan kenapa kai harus berbohong dengan ummanya soal ia yang menginap dirumah kai.

"kyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya kai menghampiri kyungsoo. Saat ini kai sudah lebih fresh dengan kaos lengan pendek dan jeansnya serta rambutnya yang ia atur. Kai sungguh tampan dalam benak kyungsoo.

"jongin mencari ku semalaman kai, dan ini eum kenapa kau membohongi umma ku kalo aku menginap dirumah baekhyun?! Da-ann kapan umma mu pulang jongin? cecar kyungsoo namun suaranya sedikit terputus – putus.

"oh itu IYA aku bohong sama umma mu dan umma ku aku tak tahu dia akan pulang kapan mungkin lusa" jawab kai santai.

"…."

"kyung aku harus pergi, ada urusan. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang" ucap kai terburu-buru, mencium kening kyungsoo yang masih butuh penjelasan darinya kemudian menghilang.

Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya. Ia meneruskan pekerjaan bersih – bersihnya. Dada nya sesak atas perlakuan kai yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia masih butuh penjelasan kai.

.

.

.

Saat dirasa pekerjaan nya sudah selesai. Kyungsoo menata rambutnya dan mengambil tasnya. Sejenak mengambil handphone didalam tas nya.

 **To : jongin**

 **jonginie apa kamu sibuk? Jemput aku di taman tempat biasa**

kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah jongin.

.

.

.

.

"maaf soo aku terlambat" ucap jongin terengah engah. Ia baru saja sampai ditaman.

"ia tidak apa – apa jongin" jawab kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"soo kemana saja kamu semalam?" ucap jongin kemudian terduduk dibangku taman sebelah kyungsoo.

"akuu menginap dirumah minah" ucap kyungsoo berbohong.

Jongin menghela nafas kemudian membuangnya. Ia tau kyungsoo sedang berbohong.

"soo benar kamu menginap dirumah minah?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"iya jongin, apa kamu tidak mempercayaiku?! Jawab kyungsoo sedikit membentak lebih tepatnya.

"hei kenapa marah? Aku hanya bertanya kyungsoo-ya" ucap jongin mencubit pipi gembil kyungsoo.

"eh, tunggu apa ini?! Tanya jongin kemudian menyibak rambut kyungsoo. Jongin menemukan bercak kissmark dileher kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah kalah. Ia menyerah tubuhnya bergetar serasa ingin menangis sekencang – kencangnya, jongin pasti berpikiran yang aneh – aneh tentang dirinya.

"besok –besok jangan main menginap dirumah minah lagi ne? lihat kamu banyak digigit serangga sampai seperti ini" ucap jongin berusaha menetralkan amarahnya agar masih terdengar lembut. Ia tidak bodoh, ia sangat tau kalo itu adalah bercak kissmark. Namun jongin enggan untuk mencecar kyungsoo. Lagipula kyungsoo tidak lagi jujur padanya. Jongin bertekad apapun itu ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang disembunyikan kyungsoo darinya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega saat mendengar ucapan jongin tadi. Rahasianya tidak terbongkar. "jong, aku lapar" rengek kyungsoo.

"baiklah kajja kita makan" kemudian menggandeng tangan kyungsoo pergi.

.

.

.

.

Kai's home 08:20pm KST

Seorang pria dengan dengan hodie merah sedang memencet bel sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah. Ya itu adalah jongin. Setelah sekian lama ia tidak berkunjung kerumah ini. Perasaan jongin saat ini memang sedang tidak enak, seharian setelah mengantar kyungsoo pulang, jongin kembali lagi kesebuah restoran tempatnya bekerja. Saat kyungsoo menghubunginya sebenarnya jongin sedang bekerja namun karena ia sangat khawatir tentang keberadaan kyungsoo yang semalaman menghilang, ia berlari ketaman dimana kyungsoo mengajaknya bertemu.

"jongin" terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik membuka gerbangnya untuk jongin.

"jja masuk, maaf lama membuatmu menungu lama. Eomma sedang mandi tadi" ucap yixing. Wanita paruh baya itu adalah ibu jongin dan tentu saja ibunya kai juga. jongin mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu memasuki rumahnya.

"jongin ini minumannya" ucap yixing sambil menyodorkan teh hangat untuk anaknya.

"terimakasih eomma" jawab jongin singkat kemudian meminum tehnya.

"maaf jongin menyuruh mu datang kesini malam – malam" ucapannya terputus. "bagaimana keadaan appa mu jongin?" Tanya yixing dengan hati – hati.

"appa sudah baikan eomma, kemarin sempat kambuh tapi sekarang sudah baikan" jawab jongin melemah mengingat akan kondisi appa nya selama ini.

"jongin maafkan eomma membuat mu sulit seperti ini, maafkan eomma jongin" yiking meneteskan air matanya.

"…" taka da jawaban dari jongin. Jongin larut akan ingatan – ingatannya bersama keluarganya yang dulu.

"jongin, kamu sangat kurus nak" yixing memeluk jongin dengan terus terisak akan penyesalannya.

"sudahlah eomma jangan menangis, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah eomma hanya saja memang takdirnya yang sudah seperti ini" ucap jongin mengusap punggung eommanya berusaha menenangkan eommanya.

"jongin eomma minggu depan akan menikah" ucap yixing tangisnya semakin menjadi – jadi memeluk jongin erat.

jongin begitu kaget dengan ucapan eommanya yang begitu cepat melupakan appanya bahkan saat ini appa nya sudah sakit – sakitan. jongin marah lalu melepaskan paksa pelukan eommanya. Melihat respon jongin yixing kembali mencoba memeluknya kembali sambil terus menangis. Namun jongin berusaha menghindar dengan melayangkan tatapan kemarahan kepada eommanya itu.

"eomma harap kamu mengerti dengan keadaan kita sayang, perusahaan eomma bangkrut dan eomma banyak hutang, eomma bersalah! Eomma melakukan kesalahan eomma dijebak dan eomma hampir saja dimasukan kepenjara karena kasus penggelapan uang, eomma…eomma dijebak" tutur yixing sambil terus menangis.

"….." jongin berusaha mencerna setiap kata demi kata apa saja yang baru ia dengar. Eommanya begitu tertekan saat ini. Itulah yang dirasakan jongin pada diri eommanya.

"jongin kamu tau kan perihal penyakit kai" yixing menggengam tangan anakya itu. "eomma mau kamu menjelaskannya pada kai, eomma takut kai tidak bisa menerimanya dan malah menambah penyakitnya semakin mengkhawatirkan, eomma menyayangi kalian berdua jongin. Ibu mohon tolong bantu kai melewati ini semua" ucap yixing penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"baiklah eomma, aku akan membantu kai untuk melewati masa – masa sulitnya".

Tanpa diketahui mereka berdua, seseorang dibalik pintu mendengar semua pembicaraan anak dan ibu itu. Wajahnya penuh amarah dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kuku jarinya memutih siap meledak. Kemudian sosok itu pergi meninggalkan rumah menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Adakah yang menantikan FF abal ini?

Ini FF pertama ku, dan mohon maaf karena chapter sebelumnya sempet kepotong dan aku salah kasih judul, aku mohon maaf karena update yang keburu – buru. hehe

Kasih kritik dan sarannya ya

Dikolom

Review

Terimakasih

KAISOODYO

*bow


	4. Chapter 4

Tanpa diketahui mereka berdua, seseorang dibalik pintu mendengar semua pembicaraan anak dan ibu itu. Wajahnya penuh amarah dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kuku jarinya memutih siap meledak. Kemudian sosok itu pergi meninggalkan rumah menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

 **LAST KISS**

No plagiat!

*FF pertama *

GS

Kaisoo

Bahasa tidak baku

Typo bertebaran

RATED M

Sangat mengharapkan

Kritik dan saran

Di kolom

REVIEW

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

Kai tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia sangat marah, kecewa mengapa rasanya begitu sakit. Ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Selama ini ia selalu bersikap seolah – olah tak peduli oleh orang – orang disekitarnya sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menutupi semua amarahnya. Ia sakit ya dia memang merasa akan meledak. Ia mengencangkan motorsportnya berusaha melepaskan semua penat yang ada didalam dirinya.

Sebenarnya kai adalah sosok yang sangat lemah. Dulu sewaktu ia berumur 10 tahun ia sering menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. kai adalah sosok yang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian dan ia juga menutup diri untuk bersosialisasi, sehingga ia tidak terlalu mempunyai banyak teman.

Hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan jongin yang mempunyai sifat yang hangat dan ramah sejak kecil jongin banyak mengikuti les tambahan dan juga banyak bermain diluar dengan teman - temannya.

Kai tidak suka keramaian ia lebih memilih pulang dan mengurung dirinya jika ia tidak bermain dengan kyungsoo karena itu ia sering melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya bahkan tidakan kekerasan appa nya kepada eommannya, kai melihat semuanya. Rasa sakit itu semakin parah saat kai datang kekantor eommanya bernia untuk meminta uang untuk membeli buku, ia justru mendapati eommanya yang sedang berselingkuh saat itu kai berumur 12 tahun. Sakit yang dipendamnya semakin membuncah.

Ia membenci kedua orangtuanya, membenci appanya yang kasar dan eommanya yang berselingkuh. Kai juga banyak menerima kucilan dari keluarganya saat ia terus menerus di bandingkan oleh jongin karena saudara kembarnya yang selalu mendapat nilai bagus dan selalu unggul dalam hal apapun.

Jongin tidak pernah tau apapun mengenai pertengkaran sampai perselingkuhan appa dan eommannya. Jongin menangis sejadi – jadinya ketika kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk berpisah, namun sepertinya jongin memiliki sifat yang cepat dewasa sehingga ia bisa menerima perpisahan kedua orangtuanya. Namun kai sudah membeku menutup dirinya. ia bahkan membenci jongin karena lelaki itu yang sialnya adalah saudara kembarnya selalu unggul didepannya.

Kai mengidap penyakit gangguan jiwa akibat fungsi otak terganggu yaitu **skizofrenia** ( _seseorang yang mengalami skizofrenia seakan – akan memiliki dunia sendiri, halusinasi, khayalan, dan gangguan pada pemikiran dan perilaku. Skizofrenia bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah kondisi yang kronis. Sebab, penderitanya tidak dapat dilepaskan dari namanya penggobatan. Mereka harus mendapatkan perawatan seumur hidup._

Orang yang pertama tau tentang penyakit kai adalah eommanya, untuk itu eommanya bersikeras untuk membawa kai untuk ikut bersamanya. Mengingat restoran milik mantan suaminya yang sudah gulung tikar.

Kai frustasi berteriak sekencang – kencangnya memacuh laju motor sportnya sangat kencang. Ia merasa hancur lagi. Eommanya akan menikah lagi dan apa tadi ia bahkan bukan orang pertama yang diberitahu, dan apa jongin. Ibunya menitipkan dia kepada jongin untuk menjaganya?!

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo's home 11:22pm KST

Terlihat seorang gadis yang meringkuk dibawah selimut, bergerak – gerak gelisah. Disingkapnya selimut tebalnya. Ia kemudian menyalakan lampu tidurnya. Membuka ponselnya membuka galeri foto dirinya bersama jongin dan kai, kemudian menggesernya dan terpampanglah foto dirinya yang mencium seorang laki – laki ditempat tidur dengan keadaan telanjang namun tubuhnya ditutupi selimut tebal. Lelaki itu sedang memejamkan matanya. Ya kyungsoo mengambil foto itu saat kai masih terlelap.

Kyungsoo sangat mencintai kai, kyungsoo tersenyum saat mengingat kenangan manis bersama kai sewaktu mereka kecil.

FLASHBACK

 _Saat itu kyungsoo kecil berjalan riang sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu ceria, ditangan kanannya mengenggam sebuah boneka pororo yang baru dibelinya, dan ditangan kirinya memegang ice cream rasa coklat dengan waffle berbentuk seperti corong. Dengan ceria ia terus berjalan, ia berniat akan menunjukan boneka barunya pada kai dan jongin *kyungsoo mau pamer* haha._

 _Brugh…. Segerombolan anak kecil yang berumur lebih tua dari kyungsoo menubruk kyungsoo hingga kyungsoo terjungkal. Anak kecil itu mengerjai kyungsoo dengan sengaja menubruk kyungsoo kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo._

 _Wajah kyungsoo sudah memerah sebentar lagi akan meledak saat dilihatnya ice creamnya jatuh mengotori boneka barunya. Tangisnya pecah ia meringkuk di suatu gang kecil dekat rumah kai dan jongin._

" _jangan menangis lagi ne" seorang anak kecil dihadapannya tengah membersihkan bonekanya yang kotor dengan ice cream menggunakan ujung kaosnya yang ia tarik untuk mengelap kotoran ice cream._

 _Kyungsoo menatap anak laki – laki itu. Ia masih terisak sesegukan kehabisaan oksigen. Itu adalah kai laki – laki yang membantunya._

 _Kai tersenyum padanya sangat lembut sehingga membuat kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang membuat dada nya sesak._

" _ini sudah bersih, kita kerumah ku ne? sudah jangan menangis" menggenggam tangan mungil kyungsoo mengajaknya bangun tidak terduduk dijalan gang begini._

" _Tidak…. Huweeee" tangis kyungsoo pecah lagi. "ice cream ku kai, aku mau itu lagi tapi sekarang sudah tumpah huweee eommaa kyungsoo mau ice cream lagi" menangis memeluk kedua dengkulnya._

 _kai meninggalkannya._

 _Namun tak berapa lama kai kembali dengan dua buah ice cream di tangannya._

" _kajja kyung" ditariknya lengan kyungsoo._

 _Seorang ajhuma berteriak sambil membawa sapu ditangannya setengah berlari kearah jongin dan kyungsoo._

 _Namun mereka sudah tidak terkejar karena mereka berlari cukup cepat._

" _yak anak nakal ! kau mengambil ice cream di toko ku tanpa membayarnya !" teriak ajhuma itu menggema._

FLASHBACK OFF

Kyungsoo tersenyum – senyum mengingat kejadiaan itu. Setelah kejadian itu, kyungsoo selalu bertingkah manja pada kai, menempel pada kai, namun kai hanya membalasnya dengan menjahilinya atau pun mengusiknya. Bahkan kai sering menjambak rambut kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersadar akan lamunannya. Saat handphonenya bergetar menampilkan pesan.

 **From : my lovely kai**

 **Keluar, aku tau kamu belum tidur, Aku didepan rumah mu.**

kyungsoo berjalan kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya, ia melihat kai didepan gerbang rumahnya dengan motor sportnya.

 **to : my lovely kai**

 **tunggu sebentar, aku kesana.**

Kyungsoo menghambur keluar kamarnya, dengan cepat namun saat kyungsoo baru saja menginjak anak tangga terakhir, eommanya keluar dari dalam kamar.

"kyungie mau kemana malam – malam begini sayang? Tanya eomma kyungsoo.

"eum eomma diluar ada kai, eomma sepertinya kai menginap disini apa boleh eomma?" Tanya kyungsoo ragu.

"suruh dia masuk sayang, eomma akan menghangatkan soup untuknya" ucap eomma kyungsoo.

"baiklah eomma"

.

.

.

.

Saat kyungsoo baru membuka pagarnya, kai menghambar memeluknya sangat erat bahkan kyungsoo merasa sesak karena kai memeluknya terlalu erat. Badan kai bergetar hebat, kyungsoo tahu kai sedang menangis. Ia mengelus punggung kai dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan kai.

Kyungsoo tahu jika sudah seperti ini akan sulit menenangkan kai, kyungsoo sangat mengerti kai, kyungsoo mengendurkan pelukan mereka kemudian kenarik wajah kai. Kai terlihat berantakan. Tangan kyungsoo mengarahkan wajah kai tepat didepan payudaranya dan menenggelamkan wajah kai disana. Hanya seperti ini cara yang sangat ampuh untuk menenangkan kai.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja pulang dari rumah eommanya. Skuternya berjalan melewati rumah kyungsoo. Ia memang sengaja mengambil jalan yang melewati rumah kyungsoo. Ia berniat untuk sekedar memandangi kamar kyungsoo dari depan rumahnya. Melihat siluet kyungsoo yang bergerak gerak atau kyungsoo yang errr memakai pakaian setelah selesai dari acara mandi malamnya. *jongin mesum

Namun berbeda dengan malam ini, siluet kyungsoo tidak ada dan apa ini bukankan motor sport milik kai terparkir di depan rumah kyungsoo. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali memencet bel rumah kyungsoo namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan pergi…

"sooie, aku merasa kamu memiliki hubungan dengan kai" gumam jongin kemudian berlalu dari rumah kyungsoo menggunakan skuternya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

TBC

*Fast update*

Karena author lagi libur kuliah, biar nggak gabut makanya nyari kesibukan dan yaampun ngerasa punya hutang kalo ini ff ngga selesai.

Buat yang review/follow/fav terimakasih banyak.

Buat yang nanya tentang kyungsoo nantinya sama siapa? Sepertinya sama jongin tapi karena author masih labil dengan ending cerita ini.

Silahkan yang mau kasih saran diisi kolom

REVIEW nya yaaaaa.

Ohiya siapa yang mau nonton EXOLUXION february nanti?

Author masih galau

Terimakasih

KAISOODYO

*bow*


	5. Chapter 5

**LAST KISS**

No plagiat!

*FF pertama *

GS

Kaisoo

Bahasa tidak baku

Typo bertebaran

RATED M

Sangat mengharapkan

Kritik dan saran

Di kolom

REVIEW

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jongin baru saja pulang dari rumah eommanya. Skuternya berjalan melewati rumah kyungsoo. Ia memang sengaja mengambil jalan yang melewati rumah kyungsoo. Ia berniat untuk sekedar memandangi kamar kyungsoo dari depan rumahnya. Melihat siluet kyungsoo yang bergerak gerak atau kyungsoo yang errr memakai pakaian setelah selesai dari acara mandi malamnya. *jongin mesum_

 _Namun berbeda dengan malam ini, siluet kyungsoo tidak ada dan apa ini bukankan motor sport milik kai terparkir di depan rumah kyungsoo. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali memencet bel rumah kyungsoo namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan pergi…_

" _sooie, aku merasa kamu memiliki hubungan dengan kai" gumam jongin kemudian berlalu dari rumah kyungsoo menggunakan skuternya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan skuternya didepan halaman rumahnya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan untuknya. Bukan hanya lelah dibadannya, pikiran dan juga hatinya.

Jongin mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya sepelan mungkin agar appa nya tidak terbangun mengingat ini sudah tengah malam. Ia ingin segera berendam dengan air panas melenturkan otot – otot di badannya. Namun saat jongin keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk dipundaknya. Ternyata appa nya belum tidur bahkan appanya menyiapkan makanan untuknya di meja.

"seharusnya appa tidak usah menunggu ku, aku sudah makan tadi sebelum pulang , tapi karena appa yang memasak, aku lapar lagi lihatlah airliur ku ingin menetes" ucap jongin berbohong tidak enak jika menolak makanan yang sudah disiapkan appanya.

"yasudah mandi setelah itu kamu makan" ucap junmyeon.

"ne appa, aku akan menghabiskan makanan ini. Sebaiknya appa tidur kajja aku bantu masuk kekamar" jongin memapah appanya masuk kekamar appanya.

"jongin nak, apa kamu sedang banyak masalah? Kamu tidak sepertinya murung, nak" Tanya junmyeon menghentikan langkah jongin yang akan menutup pintu.

Jongin berhenti sejenak. "tidak appa, aku hanya sedang lelah, appa tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku"

Junmyeon mengetahui bahwa putranya sedang mengalami tekanan, dibukanya pintu kamarnya sedikit ia mengintip anaknya yang sedang terduduk memandangi makanannya, jongin baru saja selesai mandi. ia termenung dengan ekspresi kesedihan, ia menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

Jongin pov

Aku tidak tega melihat appa seperti ini, aku tahu appa masih sangat menyayangi eomma. Dihati appa masih untuk eomma, aku tahu appa hampir setiap malam appa menangis. Dulu appa adalah orang yang kuat dan juga tegas, namun setelah appa berpisah, setiap harinya aku melihat raut kesedihan diwajahnya. Sebenarnya aku masih berharap agar eomma dan appa ku bersatu kembali namun setelah hari ini mungkin aku akan berusaha mengubur impian ku itu.

Rumah ini begitu kecil, hanya ada satu kamar dan satu ruangan yang menyatu dengan meja dan dapur. Satu kamar itu aku modifikasi sedikit dengan memberi pembatas berupa teriplek agar dapat menjadi 2 kamar. Aku tidak mau appa terganggu oleh aku setiap malamnya.

Aku membuka amplop disaku ku, saat tadi aku hendak keluar rumah terdapat surat di kotak surat depan rumah. Saat aku melihat cop surat tersebut. Aku mengetahuinya ini dari sekolahku. Aku membuka surat tersebut dan benar saja ternyata ini adalah surat serupa, aku sudah banyak mendapatkan surat seperti ini dari sekolahku karena aku banyak menunggak . dan ini adalah surat pemanggilan orang tua karena aku sering membolos akhir – akhir ini, aku melakukannya demi kerja paruh waktu ku dan apa ini aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo's house

"kai ayo makan, jangan hanya di lihat terus" ucap eomma kyungsoo tersenyum ramah. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang makan kediaman keluarga Do.

"eomma kembalilah tidur ini sudah malam biar aku saja yang menemani kai" ucap kyungsoo namun terdengar seperti merengek.

"hm yasudah eomma tidak mau menganggu kalian, ibu kekamar ne" ucap eomma kyungsoo sambil mencubit dagu kyungsoo menggoda anak semata wayangnya itu.

Hening

"kai aku tidak akan bertanya apapun saat ini, cepat habiskan makananmu kemudian aku akan mengantar mu kekamar" ucap kyungsoo tegas.

"….." akhirnya kai menyuap soup buatan eomma kyungsoo.

-Oooooooo-

"Cepat masuk, aku sudah merapikan semuanya. Kamar ku disebelah" ucap kyungsoo dengan keringat didahinya begitu selesai membereskan kamar tamu yang sudah lama tidak ditempati.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari kai

"kai jangan membuatku ma!" bentakan kyungsoo terhenti saat kai menggendongnya paksa ala bridle style.

Kyungsoo memukul dada bidang milik kai, kyungsoo merasakan aura kai yang berbeda seperti banyak kemarahan. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, kai pasti akan berbuat kasar dengannya.

Kai menghempaskan kyungsoo dengan sangat keras diranjang. menindih kyungsoo dengan paksa kai merobek baju yang kyungsoo kenakan. Ia ingin meluapkan kemarahannya kepada kyungsoo saat ini. Tangannya mencengkram tangan kyungsoo di gadis kecil yang beradda dibawah kungkungannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo pasrah kai memang kasar padanya, apalagi saat ia seperti ini. Ia juga tak ingin berteriak dan membangunkan eommanya. Ia tidak ingin eomma nya tau bahwa kyungsoo sudah tidak perawan lagi dan apa kata appa nya nanti saat pulang nama DO akan terlepas dari namanya mungkin. *sekedar informasi bahwa appa kyungsoo saat ini sedang dinas di jepang*

Kai membenamkan wajahnya di payudara kyungsoo. Sungguh rapat dan sangat mengintimidasi. Tubuh kai bergetar hebat. Ia berteriak sekencang – kencangnya di dalam bekapan diantara kedua payudara kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan wajah kai di kedua payudaranya agar suara kai teredam. Tubuh kai ambruk menimpah tubuh mungil kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahannya, tangannya yang bebas mengusap rambut kai dengan sayang.

Setelah beberapa lama, tangan kai melemah saat ia rasa emosinya sudah meluap. Ia melepaskan bekapan dan juga cengkramannya pada tangan kyungsoo.

Kai bercucuran peluh, ia sangat kacau saat ini. ia bangun lalu menggulingkan badannya disamping kyungsoo. Deru nafas kai teratur, ia sudah tidur.

Saat dirasa kai sudah benar – benar tidur kyungsoo segera bangkit terduduk ia merapikan pakaiannya yang sobek kemudian mencium singkat bibir tebal milik kekasihnya ini. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"kyungsoo apa yang kamu lakukan?" itu adalah suara eommanya.

'astaga aku ketahuan!' batin kyungsoo panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Adakah yang menanti FF ini? aku sedih yang review cuma sedikit.

FF ini aneh ya?

Apa FF ini ngga layak dibaca ya?

Feel nya kurang?

Kelangsungan FF ini berada ditangan kalian

Kalo banyak yang minta lanjut aku lanjut tapi kalo ngga yaudah sampe sini aja.

Aku tunggu review kalian.

Terimakasih

KAISOODYO

*bow*


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST KISS**

No plagiat!

*FF pertama*

GS

Kaisoo

Bahasa tidak baku

Typo bertebaran

RATED M

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

 _Saat dirasa kai sudah benar – benar tidur kyungsoo segera bangkit terduduk ia merapikan pakaiannya yang sobek kemudian mencium singkat bibir tebal milik kekasihnya ini. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya._

" _KYUNGSOO apa yang kamu lakukan?" itu adalah suara eommanya._

' _astaga aku ketahuan!' batin kyungsoo panik._

.

.

.

"eomma" ucap kyungsoo terbata – bata. Matanya mulai memerah. Ia mencengkram bajunya yang terkoyak – koyak.

"KYUNG eomma butuh penjelasan BESOK PAGI! Sekarang kau masuklah kekamar mu" ucap luna, eomma kyungsoo penuh penekanan disetiap kata – kata nya. Kemudian luna berjalan masuk kekamarnya.

Brrakkk.. itu adalah suara bantingan pintu saat luna menutup pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo sangat tau, eomma nya ini sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah. kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan saat seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya. ia masih sangat mengantuk. semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur lebih tepatnya tidurnya tak tenang.

"KYUNG BANGUN!" itu adalah teriakan eommanya.

"andwae eomma, aku masih mengantuk!" pekik kyungsoo sepertinya ia belum sadar betul.

"Yak kyungsoo bangun! Kai tidak ada dikamarnya!"

Kyungsoo terlonjak, ia membelalakan matanya tanda ia sudah sadar 100%. Menyibak selimutnya. meninggalkan eomma nya yang masih mengomel. dibukanya kamar yang semalam di tiduri kai dan benar saja kamar itu kosong. Kai sudah pergi. Ia menarik napas dalam kemudian membuangnya. Kyungsoo lemas. Ia mematung di depan pintu. 'yatuhan apa yang harus aku jelaskan, kai pabo!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"anak tidak tau aturan ! pergi tanpa pamit" omel luna yang keluar kamar kyungsoo dengan keranjang pakaian kotor.

"…"

"kenapa kai jadi seperti itu kyung? Setau eomma dulu kai anaknya manis" sambungnya. suaranya menggema keseluruh ruangan. Saat ini eommanya sedang membawa beberapa toples kue kering keruang tamu.

"…"

"eh, eomma lupa. Yang manis itu bukan kai tapi jongin. Ibu sulit membedakan mereka. Haha ups." Ucap luna sarat akan penghinaan.

"…."

"Eomma senang kalo kyungie sama jongin punya hubungan lebih dari teman. Dia itu punya sopan santun yang tinggi dan yang terpenting dia itu pekerja keras kalau kai? Hm anak itu nilai nya saja parah" ucap luna pedas.

"…" Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menimpali ucapan eommanya. Berkali – kali ia menghela napas nya menetralkan agar tidak terbawa emosi. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak mengelak ucapan umma nya ia tau memang jongin memiliki keperibadian yang baik tapi juga ummanya tidak bisa membanding – bandingkan mereka. Kyungsoo kesal.

"kyungsooie bisa kamu bantu eomma kesini? Ucap luna yang sekarang sudah berada diruang tamu dengan banyak toples kue.

Tanpa menjawab, kyungsoo mengahmpiri eommanya. ia duduk di sebelah eommanya berusaha untuk tidak menatap eommanya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menempelkan stiker pada toples - toples kue didepannya.

"eomma maaf kyungie tidak membantu eomma membuat kue, kyungie tidak tau kalo eomma punya pesanan segini banyak" ucap kyungsoo lemah.

"Do kyungsoo bisa kamu jelaskan pada eomma apa yang kamu lakukan semalam dengan kai?" ucap luna tanpa merespon ucapan anaknya.

"eum kyungsoo semalam hanya menenangkan kai eomma, ia pasti tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan semalam. kai sangat kacau eomma. Eomma tau semenjak perceraian keluarganya kai dan jongin banyak mengalami masalah. aku mencintainya, dan kami bepacaran dua bulan". Tutur kyungsoo, nada bicaranya sangat pelan diakhir kalimat.

"benar kalian berpacaran?" Tanya luna dengan tatapan introgasi.

"iya eomma aku sangat mencintainya" jawab kyungsoo jelas.

"baiklah, baiklah eomma tidak bisa melarang. Silahkan pacaran sama kai, kamu menang kyungie" ucap luna melunak.

"terimakasih eomma" kyungsoo memeluk eommanya dengan senang.

"kyungie jongin sudah tau tentang ini?" ucap luna ditengah pelukan mereka.

"eomma jangan beritahu jongin, jongin belum tau tentang ini"

"nde, eomma tidak memberitahunya. Tapi kyungie eomma maunya kamu sama jongin" suara luna terdengar kecewa. "kyungie sama keduanya saja kalau begitu" ucap luna ceria.

" eommaa jangan mengejek ku" melepas pelukan eommanya. "astaga eomma, kyungie bisa terlambat kesekolah". kemudian menghambur dengan centilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Appa, jongin berangkat…." Teriak jongin saat mentup pintu rumahnya. Ia sangat rapih dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Saat ini jongin berada ditingkat dua. Hari ini ia berniat kesekolah namun bukan lagi untuk belajar melainkan untuk melunasi tunggakan uang sekolahnya. Semalam saat ingin pulang, yixing eommanya memberinya uang yang sangat banyak, uang itu memang diperuntukan untuk biaya sekolah jongin namun uang tersebut sudah ia sisikan untuk keperluannya sebulan kedepan.

Jongin tidak terima kalau ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu. ia masih sangat ingin meneruskan study nya. Cita – citanya sangatlah tinggi, bagaimana pun cara nya ia harus kembali bersekolah ditempat itu. Xoxo high school memanglah sekolah untuk kaum borjouis, uang jajan setiap muridnya saja mampu untuk membeli satu mobil. *wah daebak! #abaikan

Setiap lulusannya selalu bisa masuk keperguruan tinggi ternama dengan mudahnya dan kalaupun tidak meneruskan ke universitas lulusan sekolah ini juga sudah mendapatkan sertifikat D2 ini akan memudahkan untuk melamar kesebuah perusahan.

-Ooooooooo-

Jongin mengendarai skuternya, ia melewati rumah kyungsoo. Namun tidak berniat untuk menjemput kyungsoo. Ia terus melajukan skuternya.

'Pleetak…' itu suara helm jongin yang terkena lemparan sepatu. ia menghentikan laju skuternya dan berbalik.

"jongin pabo ya! Aku meneriaki mu tau!" Kyungsoo mengambil sepatunya yang ia lempar tadi. "Jongin aku nebeng !" boleh yaa yaaa" ucap kyungsoo dengan jurus aegyo nya.

Jongin pov

Yaampun anak ini. gadis ini tidak pantas berada di tingkatan high school, mengurus dirinya saja tidak bisa. lihat rambutnya yang acak – acakan khas orang bangun tidur dengan garis hitam yang melingkari bagian bawah matanya, dasi yang belum terpasang sempurna, dan memakai sepatu yang hanya sebelah. Apa dia tau penampilannya ini akan membuat orang – orang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Meskipun begitu dimataku kyungsoo benar – benar imut.

"sooie lihatlah wajah mu disini" aku menunjuk kaca spion. aku mencoba berkata selembut mungkin agar ia tidak tersinggung.

"wae jongin?" dia menghampiriku.

"lihat ini soo-ya" kataku lagi menunjuk pada kaca spion.

"MWO jongin! aku jelek sekali. Huweeeee…..ak aku belum sempat bercermin tadi, aku terburu – buru jonginie" pekik kyungsoo.

"sini aku bantu soo-ya" aku menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jariku, kubenarkan dasinya yang setengah jadi itu, kemudian ku usap garis hitam di matanya dengan sangat lembut. Apapun yang terjadi kyungsoo adala gadis yang cantik.

"Kajja princess pendek! Kita bisa terlambat, sepatu mu pakai diparkiran saja nanti"

-oooooooo-

"Dah jongin, aku kekelas ya. Dan satu lagi kita pulang bersama ne?" kyunsoo setengah berlari saat sepatunya sudah terpasang dengan benar. Meninggalkan jongin yang masih membuka kaitan helm nya di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo aku sangat senang melihat mu seceria ini, Tapi aku juga merasa sesak diwaktu yang bersamaan saat melihat wajah mu, aku teringat akan saat aku mendapati banyak kissmark dileher jenjang mu itu. Aku merasa kita akan berakhir bahkan disaat kita belum memulainya.

-ooooooooooo-

"unni saya ingin melunaskan tunggakan spp saya uni" ucap jongin kepada salah satu pegawai administrasi disekolahnya.

"baiklah, serta kan nama dan nomor siswa anda" ucap sunny ramah.

"nama saya Kim Jong In dan nomor siswa saya 8812"

"maaf siswa dengan nama Kim Jong In, nomor siswa 8812 sudah dikonfirmasi keluar dari xoxo high school dan benar disini masih tercatat tunggakan spp selama 3 bulan"

"unii apa saya bisa terdaftar disekolah ini lagi. Jika saya melunasi tunggakannya?" Tanya jongin yang mulai khawatir akan nasibnya.

"maaf , saya tidak berwenang soal itu. Jadi bagaimana anda ingin membayar atau tidak?

"ohiya saya akan melunasinya sekarang." Jawab jongin kemudian mengeluarkan uang didalam tasnya. Uni apa kepala sekolah ada diruangannya?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"tuan lee soman ada di ruangannya."

"baiklah terimakasih" Jongin berniat memohon kebijakan kepala sekolahnya ini agar ia tidak jadi dikeluarkan.

-Ooooooooo-

Langkah ku terhenti saat aku berada didepan sebuah pintu besar dengan papan kecil bertuliskan 'kepala sekolah' diatasnya. ku ketuk beberapa kali pintu itu.

"masuk" ucap seseorang dari dalam.

Dengan gugup, Aku membuka pintu itu. Kulihat seseorang bertubuh sedikit tambun. Menatapku dari balik meja kerjanya.

"jongin anak terpintar, dengan nilai tertinggi namun sudah dikonfirmasi keluar dari sekolah" ucap lee soo man.

"ia sesangnim". Jongin kaget ternyata ia populer juga disekolahnya, kepala sekolahnya ini bahkan mengenali dia dengan tepat padahal butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membedakan dirinya dan saudara kembarnya kai. Iya kai juga sekolah disini, tapi kenapa jongin tidak melihat anak itu ya. Jongin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"apa anda mau memohon kepada saya agar tidak dikeluarkan? Apa benar tebakan saya?" ucap lee sooman dengan tatapan sombong.

"iya saesangnim saya mohon jangan keluarkan saya. Saya mohon" mohon jongin.

"ah tenang, saya tidak akan mengeluarkan calon anak saya. Tenang saja jongin sebenarnya saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu ". disodorkannya sebuah undangan pernikahan yang bertuliskan nama lee soo man dengan zhang zixing. 'sial ternyata dia laki – laki licik yang menjebak eomma ku' umpat jongin dalam hati. Ia melemparkan tatapan mematikan kepada kepala sekolahnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi appa tirinya.

Lee soo man yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui reaksi jongin akan seperti ini. Ia mendekat kearah jongin.

"ah kenapa sikap mu berubah sperti ini anak ku?" ucap soo man yang menekankan kalimat 'anak ku' diakhir kalimat.

"Ceritakanlah kepada ku, apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan eomma ku " ucap jongin tegas.

"baiklah appa akan menceritakannya kepada mu"

"ya berceritalah" singkat jongin.

"kau tau jongin, aku adalah sahabat appa mu junmyeon saat masih kuliah dulu, saat itu junmyeon adalah orang paling kaya satu angkatan, ia memilik banyak restoran dan yang besar dengan banyak cabang dipenjuru negara ini, dan saat itu aku bukanlah siapa – siapa, aku adalah mahasiswa miskin yang mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di universitas yang terpopuler di waktu itu. Kim Jumnyeon itu sangat baik kepada ku ia banyak membantu dalam urusan financial ku. ada gadis yang aku cintai waktu itu, dia wanita yang sangat cantik dan berasal dari keluarga kaya, aku jatuh pada pandangan pertama. Berhari – hari aku mencoba mencari tau tentang gadis itu, aku sangat kaget ternyata ia sudah berpacaran dengan sahabat ku kim junmyeon itu sehari sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan cinta pada wanita itu. Kau tahu jongin? Wanita itu ternyata mencari laki – laki yang kaya. Sejak saat itu aku menekatkan diriku agar aku menjadi laki – laki kaya. Namun setelah beberapa tahun aku sudah berhasil dengan usaha – usaha ku ini junmyeon dan zhang yixing menikah. Tentu saja aku patah hati. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, dengan otak ku yang pintar aku pada akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan eomma mu jongin. berbahagialah, karena sebentar lagi kamu memiliki appa yang kaya"

"kau menjebak eomma ku?! kau menipu nya! aku tak sudi kau menjadi appa tiri ku! teriak jongin geram.

"mau tidak mau, aku akan menjadi appa mu jongin. ingat seminggu lagi jongin. ini bawalah undangan ini, beri tahu appa mu junmyeon berita baik ini dan oh soal sekolah mu besok masuklah lagi seperti biasa" meninggalkan jongin yang menahan marah diruangannya.

"sial!" jongin melayangkan tinju di pintu ruangan sooman kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih buat yang sudah ngasih fol/fav/review

Aku baca review kalian kok. Maaf aku gabisa bales satu – satunya di krenakan aku update in buru – buru. Makasih ya buat semangatnya dan jga kiritik dan sarannya. Maafin aku ini yang masih labil :D

Aku akan terus berusaha untuk memperbaiki FF ini.

Terimakasih.

Kasih review lagi ya

KAISOODYO

*Bow*


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST KISS**

No plagiat!

*FF pertama*

GS

Kaisoo

Bahasa tidak baku

Typo bertebaran

RATED M

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

" _kau menjebak eomma ku?! kau menipu nya! aku tak sudi kau menjadi appa tiri ku! teriak jongin geram._

" _mau tidak mau, aku akan menjadi appa mu jongin. ingat seminggu lagi jongin. ini bawalah undangan ini, beri tahu appa mu junmyeon berita baik ini dan oh soal sekolah mu besok masuklah lagi seperti biasa" meninggalkan jongin yang menahan marah diruangannya._

" _sial!" jongin melayangkan tinju di pintu ruangan sooman kemudian pergi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar bisik – bisik seseorang di luar kamar. Saat ini ia sedang berada dikamar rumah temannya yang ia sebut basecamp nya. Tadi pagi ia sekali ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman rumah kyungsoo. Ia menghindari pertanyaan - pertanyaan eommanya kyungsoo saat pagi, ia sangat tau kalo eomma kyungsoo itu cerewet dan akan mengintrogasinya. Ia saat ini tidak mau menjelaskan apa – apa dulu.

"iya tapi bagaimana cara aku mengusirnya? Aku sungguh tak enak. Kai banyak membantu ku dulu" bisik seorang perempuan tinggi dengan garis mata hitam yang membatnya cantik. Itu adalah tao.

"sudah usir saja dia, dia sekarang sudah jatuh miskin eommanya sudah bangkrut. Dia tidak akan memberi kita uang lagi" timpal pria tinggi disebelahnya, dia adalah kris.

"iya benar, dia pasti akan menyulitkan kita! Aku takut dia menagih apa yang sudah dia berikan kepada kita" timpal pria bermata unta,chen.

"aku terserah kalian saja. Lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan dia" timpal lagi seorang gadis imut dengan matanya yang khas. Minseok.

Kai mendengar jelas apa yang teman – temannya katakan."kalian bajingan ! kalian membuangku! sialan kalian!" ucap kai emosi.

"arghhh" amuknya. membanting pintu kemudian menyalakan motor spotnya.

"sialan" geramnya. Kemudian Pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai memparkirkan motor sportnya didepan halaman rumahnya. Ia membawa satu kantong penuh bir kalengan.

Pip (pintunya terbuka)

Seharian ini, ia hanya berniat mengurung dirinya dikamar kaleng – kaleng penghiburnya.

Ia merasa seperti ditampar berkali – kali, ibunya yang bahkan tidak terbuka dengan dirinya dan juga teman – temannya yang memanfatkannya!

'Sial semuanya sial. Mereka pikir aku apa' kai membatin.

Kai teringat akan kyungsoo. Hatinya merasa nyaman saat berada didekat kyungsoo. Saat ini ia tidak tau rasa nyaman ini cinta atau bukan. ia merasa malu pada kyungsoo yang selalu menerimanya dengan baik sekalipun ia bertindak kasar.

Kai tau dirinya bajingan. Ia mempermainkan perasaan tulus kyungsoo padanya. Saat kyungsoo menyatakan cinta kepadanya, kai hanya ingin mempermainkan jongin bahwa ia bisa lebih unggul satu hal dengan saudara kembarnya ini. kai tau bahwa jongin menyukai kyungsoo. untuk itu ia melebih – lebihkan ucapannya saat itu saat kyungsoo menyatakan cintanya, ia menceritakan hal palsu, tentang ia juga yang mencintai kyungsoo. Sebenanya kai tidak ingin menyentuh kyungsoo waktu itu salahkan kyungsoo yang menggodanya.

Jauh sebelum kyungsoo menyatakan cintanya, rupanya jongin sudah mengetahui gelagat kyungsoo yang menyukai kai. Jongin takut kalau sewaktu – waktu kai akan menyakiti kyungsoo karena kai yang tidak stabil emosinya.

Kai merasa menyesal karena tindakan bodohnya. Untuk itu ia melarang kyungsoo untuk memberitahu jongin tentang hubungan mereka.

Menyentuh kyungsoo hanya untuk membuktikan kemenangannya atas jongin. tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu pada kyngsoo.

"aku bodoh kyung hiks maafkan aku"

Kai menyadari satu hal, seiring berjalannya waktu kai merasa kyungsoo menempati sesuatu yang kosong dihatinya. Kai membutuhkan kyungsoo.

Tanpa terasa kai sudah menegak 10 kaleng bir-nya. Ia meringkuk dilantai, memukul – mukul kepalanya dengan keras beberapa kali sampai hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

Kai sangat labil, ia bisa melakukan semua hal gila saat ia merasa sangat depresi dan ia akan melupakan apa yangn ia lakukannya setelahnya. namun sebenarnya ia tidak lupa sepenuhnya, entahlah kai hanya melakukan hal itu. Ia juga tidak tau apa sebabnya, saat seseorang menyakiti hatinya ia akan merasakan sakit yang berlebihan, meratapi kesedihannya dan menganggap bahwa dirinyalah yang paling menderita di dunia ini. Kai sangat rapuh. Penyakit psikologisnya ini benar – benar sudah membuat kai berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

Puk… kyungsoo menepuk punggung jongin. saat ini jongin sedang duduk disebuah bangku dibawah pohon dekat parkiran disekolahnya.

"hei hitam. Kenapa cemberut?" ucap kyungsoo asal.

"yak pendek, aku tidak hitam, aku ini seksi"

"biar saja aku pendek jongin, yang penting aku tidak hitam seperti mu. Weee" ledek kyungsoo.

"soo aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda" ucap jongin malas.

"terus kenapa kamu cemberut?" goda kyungsoo imut.

"….."

"eh kenapa kamu tidak dikelas jongin? tadi aku sempat mencari mu tau" kesal kyungsoo.

"aku memang kesekolah tidak untuk belajar kyungsoo" singkat jongin.

"terus untuk apa?"

"untuk mengantar jemput princess pendek yang cantik" cengir jongin.

"yah menggombal. Kamu tau jongin, kamu itu sangat tampan saat kamu tersenyum" mereka bertatapan.

"ah benarkah?" Tanya jongin senang.

"tidak hahahaha" tawa kyungsoo girang.

"siapa yang lebih tampan aku atau kai? Tanya jongin serius.

"entahlah jongin. menurutku kalian itu berbeda. Kai itu keren dan seksi sedangkan kamu emmm.." kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "dan kamu itu mempesona jongin". ucap kyungsoo jujur. Ia bimbang untuk mendefinisikan dengan kedua makhluk tampan ini.

"hmm begitu" sedikit kecewa, tidak puas atas jawaban kyungsoo.

"jongin aku haus, bisakah kau belikan jus jeruk yang dingin?"

"baiklah dua menit tuan putri". Berjalan menjauh, memasuki area kantin. Kyungsoo bisa melihat jongin yang membuka kulkas dari tempatnya duduknya saat ini.

'jongin sangat perhatian' gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"ini sebotol jus jeruk yang dingin untuk princess pendek" ucap jongin saat menyodorkan botol jus.

"gomawo jongin. dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel –embel pendek" omel kyungsoo.

"ah kau sangat imut" mencubit pipi gembil kyungsoo.

Hening….

"soo.." panggil jongin memecah keheningan.

"apa kau menyukai ku?" ucap jongin ragu – ragu.

"ia jongin aku menyukai mu, kamu itu sangat baik" singkat kyungsoo. meneguk botol jusnya sampai habis.

"bukan itu maksud ku soo, tapi apa kau menyukaiku sebagai seorang gadis yang menyukai seorang pria"

"…"

" ah kau tidak menyukai ku." ucap jongin dengan helaan besar.

"jongin, sebenarnya aku dan kai, ki kita ber-berpacaran jongin. maaf baru memberitahu mu sekarang" kyungsoo tertunduk menyesal ia menyakiti jongin.

"hei jangan merasa bersalah soo-ya. Aku sudah mengetahuinya" jongin berusaha bersikap biasa.

"benarkah?"

"eum, aku sudah menduganya." Cengir jongin yang di buat - buat.

"….."

"Kyung apa kai sering menyakiti mu?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"ani, kai sangat lembut dengan ku" kyungsoo berbohong.

"benar kau mencintainya?"

"aku sangat mencintainya, melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri" hati jongin mencelos.

Hening

"soo- ya berjanjilah untuk menjaga kai untuk ku"

"…"

"kai menderita skizofrenia. Bantu dia soo"

"sejak kapan jong? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku? kyungsoo kaget"

"aku tidak tahu tepatnya, tapi 2 tahun ini dia berubah, apalahi setahun belakangan ini kai semakin berbeda"

"apa itu berarti kai dengan segaja melupakan apa yang telah kami lakukan, jong? Kai mencoba menghapusnya?" air mata kyungsoo menetes.

"aku tidak tahu soo, maafkan aku"

"kau tau jongin, aku sudah melakukannya dengan kai. Dan kami melakukannya saat kai sedang penuh dengan emosi" kyungsoo histeris menyadari cinta bodohnya ini. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa kai akan menghapus kenangan mereka saat bercinta. Ini memalukan. Kyungsoo memeluk jongin dengan erat.

Saat ini sudah jam 3 sore. Itu berarti sekolah sudah mulai sepi.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian menatap jongin dalam.

"jongin aku sudah terlambat, 2 hari. Masa haid ku" kyungsoo menunduk menangis.

"kau jangan khawatir kyung. Kai pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Kai akan mengingatnya. Percayalah padaku" ucap jongin menenangkan.

"aigooo mata mu bengkak soo-ya" menyeka air mata kyungsoo dengan punggung tangannya.

Mereka bertatapan.

"jong apa aku akan hamil?" tanyanya sendu.

"sebaiknya kita periksakan ini soo. Ayo aku akan mengantar mu ke apotek membeli apa itu namanya" jongin menggaruk kepalanya.

"maksudmu kita membeli tespek jongin?"

"ia ayo kita membelinya. Aku ingin tau apakah aku akan menjadi paman atau tidak" menggenggam erat tangan kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat itu.

'maafkan aku jongin' batin kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"astaga kai apa yang kamu lakukan?" histeris yixing saat melihat anaknya terkapar dilantai kepalanya membiru dengan hidung yang terus mengeluarkan darah hingga mengotori pakaiannya dan rumahnya sudah tidak beraturan saat ini barang – barang sudah berserakan mirip sekali kapal pecah dan juga banyak sekali kaleng – kaleng bir yang berserakan.

Yixing lemas, ia tak kuasa melihat keadaan anaknya yang seperti ini.

Kai terus saja bergumam tak jelas. Ia benar – benar dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia menyebut – nyebut lee soo man, kepala sekolahnya.

FLASHBACK ON

" _Kyung aku merindukan mu" ucap kai._

 _Setelah menghilangkan pusing dikepalanya. Kai berniat untuk kerumah kyungsoo. Ia merindukan gadisnya ini. Ia rindu pelukan hangat dan dua payudara kyungsoo yang menjadi candunya saat ini._

 _Saat kai hendak melangkah keluar pintu, ia melihat sebuah kertas berwarna merah maroon. Ia mengambilnya dan membuka lipatan kertas itu. Kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah undangan yang bertuliskan nama ummanya dengan Lee soo man, itu adalah lelaki berengsek! Ia tak sudi jika ummanya akan menikah dengan laki – laki itu._

 _Kai mengamuk berteriak – teriak, membanting semua perabotan._

 _Kai tergeletak dilantai, ia menarik rambutnya dengan kasar. Membuat rambutnya rontok hebat._

 _Ia juga terus memukuli kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing._

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

"umma jelaskan padaku semuanya, kenapa umma akan menikah dengan tua Bangka ini?" ucap kai serak, ia menggenggam tangan ummanya sangat erat.

"eomma tidak menginginkannya sayang, eomma dijebak" yixing menangis sejadi – jadinya.

"maafkan umma sayang, semuanya berawal dari ketamakan umma kai, umma sangat terobsesi untuk menjadi orang kaya. Kai umma ini gila harta, umma buta meihat semuanya dengan uang, hiks. Saat itu Sooman menjanjikan akan berinvestasi diperusahaan eomma yang sedang terancam bangkrut. Ia memberikan penanaman modal dengan emas yang segitu banyak. Eomma sangat senang saat itu, karena perusahaan umma akan tertolong dengan bantuannya. Tapi dengan syarat eomma harus menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, saat emas itu akan di uangkan ternyata emas itu adalah hasil menipu dan eomma yang di curigai. Padahal emas – emas itu adalah hasil Sooman menipu seorang pengusaha emas dari china. Entah apa yang dia lakukan pada pengusaha itu, eomma sungguh tidak tau. Eomma hampir dipenjara kai, namun saat itu Sooman membantu dan mengeluarkan eomma dengan syarat eomma mau dia nikahi" menangis ia sangat menyesal.

Kai menatap dalam ummanya yang menangis. Ia merasa perih lagi dihatinya. Saat tangannya akan menarik rambutnya lagi. Tiba – tiba gelap.

Yixing menyuntikan anaknya obat penenang. Jika sudah seperti ini kai akan terus – terusan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

'Maafkan eomma nak, semua ini salah eomma' sesal yixing.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"apa kau tidak mau masuk soo-ya? Tanya jongin saat ia sudah berada di depan apotek.

"tidak jongin, aku malu" geleng kyungsoo.

"baiklah aku sendiri yang akan membelinya" ucap jongin singkat kemudian masuk kedalam apotek. Meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih terduduk diskuter jongin yang diparkirkan.

"permisi, apa anda menjual tespeck?" Tanya jongin sangat gugup.

"ada, mau yang merek A atau B?" penjaga toko itu terdiam memperhatikan jongin yang masih memakai seragam sekolah yang menanyakan tespeck. Petugas itu sempat menoleh kedepan toko yang ternyata ada seorang gadis didepan tokonya. 'Itu pasti pacarnaya' batinnya.

"mmm yang mana yang paling akurat menurut anda? Tanya jongin lagi.

Petugas itu menjelaskan kelebihan dan kekurangan tespeck kedua merek tersebut.

"baiklah aku ambil keduanya, ini uangnya" jongin bingung harus memilih yang mana.

"terimakasih" ucap petugas penjaga toko tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya. Seharian ini ia memang meminta libur dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Ia memang ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu unuk kyungsoo. Baru saja ia mengantarkan kyungsoo pulang.

"appa aku pulang" ucap jongin.

"jongin barusan eomma mu menelpon katanya kai masuk kerumah sakit nak" ucap suho dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"mwo? Jongin masuk kerumah sakit?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaaaa akhirnya chap ini selesai juga…..

Bagaimana dengan konfliknya?

Author nulisnya ditemenin 'lagu Bigbang – Blue' yang terus muter. Sumpah dapet banget feelnya.

Review lagi yaaaaa

Terimakasih

KAISOODYO

*bow*


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST KISS**

No plagiat!

*FF pertama*

GS

Kaisoo

Bahasa tidak baku

Typo bertebaran

RATED M

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya. Seharian ini ia memang meminta libur dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Ia memang ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu unuk kyungsoo. Baru saja ia mengantarkan kyungsoo pulang._

" _appa aku pulang" ucap jongin._

" _jongin barusan eomma mu menelpon katanya kai masuk kerumah sakit nak" ucap suho dengan wajah yang khawatir._

" _mwo? Kai masuk kerumah sakit?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"yixing-ah bagaimana keadaan kai?" baru saja ia datang dengan jongi dibelakangnya.

"junmyeon maafkan aku!" air matanya semakin deras, membekap mulutnya sendiri tangisnya kembali pecah. ia sangat merasa bersalah dengan keadaan anaknya yang seperti ini.

"gwenchana yixing-ah ini juga salahku, maafkan aku" Junmyeon memeluk sang mantan istrinya menenangkan hatinya.

Merasa tak enak dengan pemandangan didepannya, jongin kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan kai berada. Ia membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan. Ditatapnya seseorang yang sedang berbaring terlelap menyusuri alam mimpinya saat ini.

Jongin terduduk disebelah ranjang saudaranya. Jongin sungguh merasa bersalah selama ini ia tidak mengerti kai, ia telah lalai menjadi seorang hyung untuk kai. Jongin pikir dengan kai ikut eommanya kai akan bahagia dengan harta yang banyak. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari uang. kai juga saat disekolah memiliki teman, bahkan ia membentuk sebuah band, Jongin pikir kai sudah membaik dengan mendapatkan semua keinginannya namun kenyataannya tidak.

"maafkan hyung kai" air matanya menetes.

.

.

.

.

"ini makanlah dulu yixing-ah" menyodorkan satu buah roti.

"gomawo hiks"

Hening…

"maafkan aku yixing-ah, seharusnya aku yang menanggung semua ini bukan kai" ucap suho memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"andai saja, dulu aku tidak melakukan….."

"cukup myeon-sshi jangan bahas itu lagi, aku sudah memaafkan mu" ucap yixing memotong.

"tidak yixing-ah kesalahan ku di masalalu benar – benar tidak bisa di maafkan. Aku sudah gagal menjadi suami dan juga sebagai appa" sesal junmyeon.

"sudahlah myeon-sshi, sekarang kita sudah sama – sama tua jadi untuk apalagi membahas masalalu. Sekarang ini prioritaskanlah kebahagiaan anak – anak. Aku ingin kai sembuh"

Yixing membuka tas kecilnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah undangan bertuliskan nama dirinya dengan seseorang yang ia kenali, bahkan pernah menjadi sahabatnya dulu. Junmyeon sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

"minggu depan aku akan menikah lagi myeon-sshi kau pasti mengenal orang ini hiks" ' _kumohon hentikan pernikahan ini, aku sungguh tidak menginginkan ini"_ batin yixing _._

"tapi ba..bagaimana bisa kau anak menikah dengannya?"

"maaf aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Ini sungguh memalukan myeon-sshi. Hiks"

"baiklah, aku takkan memaksamu menjelaskan semuanya. ' _aku ikhlaskan seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku, aku tidak akan egois lagi kali ini.'_

"Aku harap kau berbahagia yixing-ah" sambungnya.

"terimakasih myeon-sshi" mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"baiklah aku akan masuk kedalam ne" ucap junmyeon, tak tahan dengan suasana yang terjadi hatinya sungguh mencelos, ia masih belum bisa untuk merelakan sang mantan istri menikah dengan pria lain, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia masih sangat mencintai yixing sang mantan istrinya, namun ia juga tidak bisa bersikap egois, sekarang ia sudah tidak punya apa – apa lagi. Ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya dulu dengan dirinya yang temperamental dan kasar dengan istrinya dulu.

Disudut lain, yixing menangis tak hentinya, ia sunggh merasa bingung. Mengingat keadaan kai yang semakin mengkhawatirkan. Apa nantinya kai akan bisa menerima pernikahannya.

-Ooooo-

"appa? Apa yang dikatakan umma pada appa? Ucap jongin berbisik saat junmyeon masuk kedalam ruang inap tempat kai berbaring. Iya kai harus dirawat inap saat ini, ia diagnosis terkena maag kronis dang juga di ginjalnya terdapat luka akibat mengonsumsi yang berlebihan.

"umma akan menikah lagi jongin"

"apa appa akan membiarkan umma menikah lagi?"

"appa tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi jongin selain mendoakan kebahagiaan umma mu"

"apa appa yakin umma akan bahagia?"

"entahlah jongin, appa tidak tahu." ucap jonmyeon singkat.

"….." ditatapnya sang appa mencari suatu kebenaran disana, kemudian membuangnya

"appa tidak pernah tau kalau jadinya akan seperti ini jongin, appa tidak sanggup melihat kai dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. maafkan appa karena appa kalian harus menghadapi ini"

"appa sudahlah"

"baiklah. ayo kita pulang jongin ini sudah jam 2 pagi. Besok kamu harus kesekolah kan?"

"iya appa. Kajja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bermata bulat mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat alaram berbunyi dari meja kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya jam itu, menunjukan pukul 05:00am. Ia sengaja memasang lebih awal alaramnya. Ya, kyungsoo akan mencoba tespecknya yang kemarin dibeli jongin untuknya. Hatinya benar – benar tak karuan. Rasa takut menyelimuti hatinya.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan dua tespeck ditangannya.

Hatinya benar – benar galau.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama,**

seorang laki – laki berkulit tan sedang menatap langit – langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"kai sudah bangun nak" ucap yixing sang eomma. Dibalas dengan luncuran tatapan kai kepada eommannya.

"apa kamu ingin sesuatu kai?" Tanya yixing lembut.

Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu lemah saat ini.

"baiklah eomma keluar sebentar ya sayang, eomma mau panggilkan dokter dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

"omo" kyungsoo tersentak lalu menjatuhkan tespeck di tangannya. Ternyata benar hasilnya positif, dugaannya benar. Ia mengandung anak kai.

Saat ini ia sedang meringkuk dibawah jatuhan air yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh ini kalau ia akan mengandung, meskipun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia senang bisa mendapat benih dari seorang yang ia cintai namun bayangan appa nya yang membuatnya begitu takut untuk menghadapi ini semua. Andai saja semuanya tidak serumit ini, ia akan menyeret kai untuk datang kerumahnya menemui appanya yang sangat galak itu. ' _benar aku harus membuat kai tersadar dari keterpurukannya, aku yakin ia bisa kembali seperti dulu. Aku takkan pernah melepaskan Kai!' batin kyungsoo._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membubuhkan bedak dengan sangat tipis di wajahnya dan juga sedikit mengoleskan lipbalm di bibir berbentuk hatinya. Ia tersenyum puas, saat melihat wajahnya di cermin. Ia sangat cantik pikirnya.

"Kyungie cepat keluar ada jongin didepan!" itu suara eommanya yang memanggilnya di depan kamar.

"iya eomma!" _jongin baru saja aku akan menelpon mu._ batin kyunsoo kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"jongin kenapa tak pakai seragam?" sesaat saat ia menghampiri ruang makan tempat jongin terduduk dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"biarlah jongin menelan makanannya dulu kyungie" ucap luna.

"tak apa ahjumma. Soo-ya kita akan kerumah sakit. Kai dirawat soo" ucap jongin kemudian meneguk segelas air putih digenggamannya. "ajhumma terimakasih sarapannya. Ini benar – benar enak" puji jongin dengan puppy eyes nya.

"aigoo jongin lucu sekali, ahjumma sangat senang kalau kamu menyukainya" luna mengambil bungkusan berukuran lumayan besar yang isinya buah – buahan. "ini jongin ahjumma titip ini ya dan juga titip salam ke eomma mu dan juga kai, kalau saja appa nya kyungsoo tidak pulang hari Ini ahjumma pasti kesana juga"

"ne ahjumma. Soo-ya ayo"

"berangkatlah sayang tapi jangan pulang sampai malam ya, hari ini appa mu pulang. Eomma sudah menelpon sekolah mu sayang"

"baiklah eomma kami berangkat" ucap kyungsoo dan jongin saat keluar dari kediaman keluarga Do.

.

.

.

"Jongin apa kai baik – baik saja?" Tanya kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit.

"kai sudah baik – baik saja soo. Tak usah khawatir" ucap jongin lembut.

"jongin aku positif hamil umurnya 3 minggu" ucap kyungsoo tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"mari bertemu ayahnya" ucap jongin menggengam tangan kyungsoo seerat mungkin. Hatinya mencelos, jongin berusaha melepaskan orang yang dicintainya untuk memilih bersama orang yang dicintainya, sakit memang tapi apa boleh buat yang tak bisa berbuat banyak, cinanya telak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghambur kepelukan kai saat pintu ruang inap itu terbuka. Gadis itu memeluknya dengan sangat posesif. Terlihat kai yang masih berbaring lemah sulit bernafas akibat dekapan kyungsoo yang terlalu kuat.

"soo kau bisa membunuhnya" ucap jongin.

Mendengar perkataan jongin, kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukanya pada kai. Ia menatap kai dalam, sangat dalam. Gadis kecil itu menggengam tangan kai kemudian mengarahkannya keperut ratanya.

"kai aku hamil anak mu, aku sangat bahagia. Cepatlah sembuh, kau akan menjadi seorang appa hiks" ucap kyungsoo menagis bahagia saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **#happykyungsooday #happykaisooday #happyjonginday**

Aku mohon maaf banget buat readers kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan, mood ku akhir – akhir ini lagi kurang bagus.

Ohiya buat pertanyaan dari **tamimei** disini aku ngga buat kai lupa kok sama kejadian yang pernah ia alamin sama kyungsoo tapi disini ceritanya kai itu 'mencoba melupakan' kejadian – kejadian yang dia lakuin saat kai lagi emosi, karena menurut kai itu memalukan jadi dia 'ngelupainnya' dalam artian dia pura – pura lupa tapi sebenernya ngga.

Makasih ya buat semuanya yang udah review/fav/fol FF abal ini.

Terimakasih

KAISOODYO


	9. Chapter 9

**LAST KISS**

No plagiat!

*FF pertama*

GS

Kaisoo

Bahasa tidak baku

Typo bertebaran

RATED M

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kyungsoo menghambur kepelukan kai saat pintu ruang inap itu terbuka. Gadis itu memeluknya dengan sangat posesif. Terlihat kai yang masih berbaring lemah sulit bernafas akibat dekapan kyungsoo yang terlalu kuat._

" _soo kau bisa membunuhnya" ucap jongin._

 _Mendengar perkataan jongin, kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukanya pada kai. Ia menatap kai dalam, sangat dalam. Gadis kecil itu menggengam tangan kai kemudian mengarahkannya keperut ratanya._

" _kai aku hamil anak mu, aku sangat bahagia. Cepatlah sembuh, kau akan menjadi seorang appa hiks" ucap kyungsoo menangis bahagia saat ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menatap kyungsoo dengan keheningan, manik matanya bergerak – gerak.

"kyung pergilah aku pusing" kai bersuara sangat pelan kemudian membuang tatapannya kesembarang arah asalkan itu bukan pada kyungsoo.

Mendengar penolakan kai, kyungsoo merasa hatinya seperti tertusuk. Apakah kai tidak senang mendengar berita ini bahkan kai tega menyuruhnya pergi, sudah jelas kai tidak menginginkan bayi ini.

"Soo-ya aku kita pergi, kai butuh istirahat" ucap jongin memecah keheningan. Jongin mengandeng tangan kyungsoo segera sebelum kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya. Berada diposisi jongin saat ini memang sulit.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang wajahnya masih terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress tanpa lengan berwarna hitam sedang duduk menikmati kopinya disudut ruangan sebuah restoran mewah dengan design interior classic khas eropa tempo dulu yang membuat restoran tersebut terkesan elegan.

"maaf membuat mu menunggu lama" ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya terengah, ia baru saja datang. Laki – laki paruh baya itu sangat rapih dengan setelah tuxedonya yang sera hitam.

"tidak apa" ucap yixing singkat.

"jadi, sudah sampai mana persiapan pernikahan kita?" ucap sooman dengan senyum tipis diujung bibirnya. Terlihat meremehkan.

" maaf aku mengajak mu kesini bukan untuk membahas itu tuan Lee" ucap yixing ketus.

"lalu utuk membahas apa? Tentunya bukan untuk membahas penangkapan mu kan nyonya Zhang" ucap sooman enteng.

' _Astaga orang ini sungguh licik'_ ucap yixing dalam hati."aku sudah memutuskannya dan ini sudah bulat, aku zhang yixing membatalkan pernikahan yang akan segera dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi dengan tuan lee soo man yang kaya raya" tegasnya.

"Apa?!" Brak.. (suara meja yang digebrak dengan sangat keras)

"jangan bertindak bodoh. Kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti NYONYA YIXING!" geram sooman.

"tidak maaf aku tidak bisa" ucap yixing kemudian bangun dari bangkunya meninggalkan sooman yang emosinya masih meluap – luap. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya dan juga anak – anaknya setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pintu kamar kai tertutup, kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya hatinya sungguh perih, sikap kai begitu dingin. Disatu sisi ia paham dengan kondisi kai saat ini namun disisi lain kyungsoo juga ingin 'diakui' oleh kai. Biarkanlah kyungsoo egois saat ini, mungkin karena kyungsoo sedang mengandung. Jadi emosinya tidak stabil. Ia memeluk jongin dengan sangat erat mencari sebuah kenyamanan disana.

"aigoo ibu muda ini sangat sensitif" mengusak pucuk rambut kyungsoo.

"jong..sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini sebentar" ucap kyungsoo lirih.

Mendengar ucapan lirih kyungsoo membuat hati jongin mencelos. Jongin bisa merasakan sakit, marah dan takut yang kyungsoo rasa. Ia begitu mencintai gadis dalam pelukannya ini. Seandainya jongin bisa menggantikan rasa sakit yang kyungsoo rasa maka jonginlah orang pertama yang bersedia untuk menggantinya.

"gwenchana soo, kai masih sakit. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan". Ucap jongin menenangkan.

"Ak—aku takutt jongin aku takut, sangat takut ap—appa ku akan marah besar, mengetahui ke—kehami—ilan ku ini" tangis kyungsoo pecah.

"gwenchana soo, gwenchana. Aku akan selalu berada disamping mu"

.

.

.

.

(Sementara itu di waktu yang sama)

Kai memandang langit – langit kamarnya. Perkataan kyungsoo selalu berputar dalam otaknya.

" _kai aku hamil anak mu, aku sangat bahagia. Cepatlah sembuh, kau akan menjadi seorang appa hiks" ucap kyungsoo menangis bahagia saat ini._

Ia mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo barusan.

" _kai aku hamil anak mu, aku sangat bahagia. Cepatlah sembuh, kau akan menjadi seorang appa hiks" ucap kyungsoo menangis bahagia saat ini._

Dengan tenaga yang kai punya ia mencoba membangunkan badannya dari tempat tidur, mencabut infusan yang menancap ditangannya. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Sakit diperutnya diabaikan saat mendengar isakan tangis kyungsoo dari luar kamarnya, beberapa kali kai menggeram sakit saat mencoba untuk berjalan. Selangkah dua langkah.. tepat berada di balik pintu kamarnya. Kai mengintip pada kaca kecil yang ada pada pintu kamarnya. Ia kyungsoo yang sedang berada dalam pelukan jongin

"maafkan aku kyung, AKU BINGUNG DAN TIDAK TAU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jongin mampirlah dulu, appa ku sudah didalam" ucap kyungsoo saat ia menuruni skuter jongin. mereka sudah berada didepan kediaman keluarga Do.

"tidak soo, aku harus ketempat kerja. Aku sudah banyak libur" cengir jongin.

"baiklah, aku tidak mau kamu dipecat karena aku"

"yasudah, masuklah soo. Masalah tadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan kai pasti akan bertanggung jawab kalo dia tidak mau pukul saja wajahnya dan juga sampaikan salamku kepada eomma dan appamu maaf aku hanya mengantarkan anak gadis mereka Cuma sampai pintu gerbang hehe " jongin tersenyum melihat kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Akhirnya kyungsoo membalikan bahunya, kemudian berlalu. Jongin melihat punggung kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh.

 _Jika kai tidak mau bertanggung jawab izinkan aku soo yang bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang sedang kau kandung itu._ Batin jongin kemudia melajukan skuternya.

.

.

.

.

*keesokan harinya*

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan nak" geleger yixing yang baru saja membuka kamar kai disuguhkan oleh penampilan kai yang berubah. Kai sudah tidak memakai baju rumah sakitnya. Ia sangat tampan dengan balutan kaos polo berwarna army dan jeans hitamnya. kai menemukan tas besar yang berisi baju dibawah ranjangnya yang yixing bawa semalam.

"aku ingin pulang eomma" ucap kai sambil melipat selimut rumah sakitnya.

"iya, tapi apakah kamu sudah sembuh" Tanya yixing.

"sudah eomma. Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada dokter"

"baiklah eomma akan memanggil dokter dulu. Kamu jangan kemana – mana dulu"

 _Blam_.. pintu ditutup yixing keluar dari kamar meninggalkan kai dengan wajah bingungnya.

Tak beberapa lama, yixing kembali dengan seorang dokter cantik dan seorang suster dibelakangnya.

"kai ini dokter Jessica" ucap yixing mengenalkan dokter cantik itu.

"karena kai memaksa ingin pulang tadi dengan suster hani, benar begitu suster?" Tanya Jessica pada suster hani.

"iya dok. Kai tadi memaksa ingin pulang hari ini"

"kalau begitu, saya akan mengecek apakah kai-shi ini sudah boleh pulang atau belum"

Kemudian Jessica memeriksa tekanan darah, mata kai dan pemeriksaan medis lainnya.

"sebenarnya kai masih belum bisa pulang, mengingat lambungnya yang terluka itu cukup parah, tapi saya akan kasih resep beberapa obat yang harus diminumnya. Kita tunggu kondisinya sampai sore ini kalau kai masih merasa sakit maka kita akan melakukan operasi 3 hari kedepan, tapi kalau bisa membaik kai bisa rawat jalan dan boleh pulang" jelas Jessica.

Yixing yang berada di sebelah putranya lumayan dibuat tercengang karena mendengar penjelasan dari dokter Jessica tadi.

"dan apakah benar kai ini menderita skizofrenia?" Tanya Jessica.

"betul dokter. Anak saya memang seorang skizofrenia" jawab yixing.

"pasti berat melewati semuanya, tapi tenang saja, penyakit itu bisa sembuh kok asalkan kamauan kuat dari penderita. Ini kartu nama adik saya krystal jung dia seorang psikiater yang banyak menangani penyakit ini. Kuharap kai juga bisa sembuh"

Mendengar penjelasan Jessica kai tertegun. Ia ingin sembuh dan terbebas dari penyakit kejiwaan sialan ini.

"baiklah aku akan datang ketempat praktek psikiater ini" ucap kai kemudian mengambil kartu nama yang diberikan oleh Jessica tadi.

"terimakasih dokter. Saya akan menemani putra saya kesana secepatnya hiks" ucap yixing terharu. Selama ini kai tidak pernah mau ke psikiater. Mendengar kai yang mulai melunak yixing enar – benar bahagia.

"baiklah saya permisi" ucap Jessica kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

"eomma aku ingin cepat sembuh" ucap kai yang sedang duduk dikasurnya.

"iya kai, eomma juga mau kamu cepat sembuh" ucap yixing yang sedang menyuapkan bubur halus kemulut kai.

"eomma.." panggil kai

"iya kai?"

"eomma kyungsoo"

"iya kyungsoo kenapa kai?"

"kyungsoo mengandung anak ku"

Mata yixing terbelalak. "benarkah kai?"

"iya eomma. Aku ingin sembuh dan bertanggung jawab. Kuharap eomma merestui aku dengan kyungsoo"

"iya kai eomma merestui kalian, tapi dengan satu syarat kamu harus sembuh kai" yixing sungguh bahagia saat ini. Kai sudah ma uterus terang pada dirinya, tidak tertutup lagi. Ia benar – benar senang ternyata keinginan kai sangat kuat.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa dikamar terus. Keluarlah memangnya kamu tidak kangen sama appa" ucap tuan do yang baru pulang dari kantor. Ia langsung menemui putri semata wayangnya. Tadi pagi kyungsoo tidak berangkat kesekolah.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring dikasurnya, terbangun saat sang ayah memasuki kamarnya.

"appa kyungie kangen sama appa" jawab kyungsoo.

"aigoo kyungie anak appa, kenapa matanya menghitam seperti habis menangis" ucap tuan do mendudukan dirinya dikasur putrinya.

"benarkah appa?" tanya kyungsoo kemudian menghabur kedepan cermin yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"kamu kenapa kyungie? Tak biasanya kamu membolos sekolah begini. Appa tidak pernah mengajarkan kamu menjadi anak yang pemalas" ucap tuan do nadanya mulai meninggi diakhir kalimat.

"maafkan kyungie appa" kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya takut kalau appanya akan memarahinya lagi.

"besok kamu kesekolah jangan membolos seperti ini lagi. Dan kyungie kala ada masalah berceritalah pada appa atau eomma jangan memendaamnya sendiri". Ucap tuan do lalu mencium kening putrinya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri dikamarnya.

Kyungsoo benar – benar takut kepada appanya. Seharian ini ia sudah puas menangis, namun tangisnya kembali pecah saat mengingat dirinya yang sedang mengandung dan kai yang menghamilinya tanpa kepastian.

Kyungsoo membuka layar handphonenya. Diketiknya sebuah nama kemudian memanggilnya.

"jongin kamu sedang dimana?"

" _aku sedang ditempat kerja ku soo. Ada apa?"_

"jongin bisakah kamu kerumah ku nanti malam sehabis kerja?" tanya kyungsoo ragu – ragu takut kalo jongin akan menolaknya.

" _baiklah, aku kerumah mu soo jam 8 nanti"_

"aku menunggu mu" lalu mematikan sambungan telponnya.

.

.

.

Jongin segera mempercepat laju skuternya. Ini sudah pukul jam 9 malam. Ia sangat terlambat, janjinya pada kyungsoo adalah pukul 8. Hari ini pengunjung restoran tempat jogin bekerja sangatlah ramai karena itu jongin tidak bisa meninggalkan restoran. Ia semakin cepat melajukan skuternya saat mengingat ucapan kyungsoo diakhir sambungan telpon tadi sore, kyungsoo menunggunya.

Akhirnya jongin sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kediaman keluarga do. Namun saat jongin akan menekan bel pintu rumah kyungsoo sudah terbuka.

"jongin atau kai?" ucap laki – laki paruh baya, do insung. Laki – laki itu adalah ayah kyungsoo.

"jongin ahjussi" ucap jongin.

"pulanglah jongin kyungsoo sudah tidur lagipula ini sudah larut, besokan harus sekolah. Kembalilah kesini esok pagi." Ucap do insung.

"baiklah ahjussi" ucap jongin kemudian pamit pulang kepada appa kyungsoo. sang calon mertua (?)

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dengan cerianya ia keluar kamarnya. Ia sudah siap dengan seragamnya dengan cardigan rajutnya yang berwarna hitam. Ia ingin menyamarkan bentuk perutnya yang terlihat sedikit buncit. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur bahwa sampai sekarang orangtuanya tidak curiga akan kehamilannya.

Didepan rumah sudah ada jongin dengan skuternya. Setelah berpamitan dengan eommanya saja, pagi – pagi sekali appanya sudah berangkat kekantor. Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri jongin, jongin membantu kyungsoo untuk naik ke skuternya. Jongin tidak ingin kyungso kenapa – kenapa apalagi kyungsoo sedang mengandung sekarang.

"palli jongin kita bisa telat" rengek kyungsoo, kesal akan jongin yang membawa skuternya sangat lambat.

"bersabarlah soo, aku tidak mau ngebut saat sedang membawa wanita hamil"

"eh tunggu jongin" sela kyungsoo saat mendapati jongin belok kearah yang bukan kyungsoo inginkan.

"jong.. aku tidak benar – benar akan pergi kesekolah"

Ckiiit.. menghentikan laju skuternya.

"terus kamu mau kemana soo-ya?" tanya jongin yang mulai kesal.

"aku mau kerumah kai jong, semalam kai mengirimkan ku sms dia bilang dia mau menemui ku, dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sorenya, dan jongin, kai bilang kai merindukan ku! aku sangat senang jongin, aku sangat senang" celoteh kyungsoo tanpa jeda.

"baiklah aku akan mengantarkan mu kerumah kai, tapi aku hanya akan mengantarkan mu saja kemudian aku akan kesekolah, dan juga aku akan menjemput mu jadi jangan kemana – mana saat aku belum menjemput mu. kau dengarkan aku kan soo" jongin cemburu kyungsoo benar – benar cinta mati kepada seseorang yang sialnya adalah kembarannya.

Sesampainya didepan rumah kai.

"jangan turun dulu". Jongin turun terlebih dulu kemudian menuntun kyungsoo untuk menuruni skuternya. Ia memegang tangan kyungsoo dengan sangat erat agar kyungsoo tidak terjatuh. Kemudian jongin meuntun kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam rumah saudaranya kai, ia memencet bel. Tidak beberapa lama keluarlah seseorang yang sang sangat mirip dirinya dengan setelan kaos dan celana selutut, itu adalah kai.

Melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu adalah kai, kyungsoo langsung memeluk kai seperti koala.

"astaga kyungsoo kamu sedang hamil" teriak jongin yang mendadak emosi melihat kelakuan kyungsoo.

Namun kata – kata jongin sama sekali tidak di indahkan oleh kyungsoo maupun kai. mereka malah asik saling mencium satu sama lain.

Kesal dengan pemandangan yang jongin lihat dipagi hari ini, membuat moodnya rusak. Jongin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pasangan kekasih ini.

"kyung maafkan aku" ucap kai lirih ditengah ciuman mereka.

"tidak apa – apa kai. aku memaklumi mu" senyum kyungsoo terpancar saat ia berhadapan sangat intim dengan kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya ini.

"Arggghhh kyung bisakah kau turun perut ku sakit" ucap kai kemudian menurunkan wanita hamil dibadannya.

"maaf kai hehe" kyungsoo terkekeh malu akan perbuatannya pipinya merona hebat.

"ayo masuk" ajak kai menggenggam tangan kyungsoo erat.

"Kau mau minum apa kyung?" ucap kai saat kyungsoo sudah terduduk di sofa miliknya.

"eh kai duduk saja disini, biar aku yang mengambilnya sendiri" ucap kyungsoo sigap mengingat kai baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

"kai yixing ahjumma kemana?" ucapnya dengan sengan nampan minuman.

"eomma berangkat kerja saat kau datang eomma ku baru saja pergi kyung"

"kai aku sangat merindukan mu" berdiri mematung didepan kai. kyungsoo sangat bahagia kai saat berbeda dari biasanya. Kai yang seperti ini yang kyungsoo sukai. Jika saja kai bisa mendengar teriakan bahagia kyungsoo di dalam hatinya saat ini.

"kemarilah kyung" perintah kai untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kyungsoo menuruti kai, ia berjalan mendekat duduk disamping kai.

Tangan kai mengusap perutnya yang sedikir buncit itu dengan sangat pelan. Ada rasa sayang di usapan itu, kyungsoo bisa merasakan itu.

"apakah disini ada bayi ku, anak kita?" tanya kai ditengah mengeus perut kyungsoo.

"iya kai, aku mengandung anak kita" jawab kyungsoo senang namun dengan nada selembut kapas.

"aku akan segera sembuh kyung, berjanjilah kyung untuk selalu menemani ku. aku akan mengikuti terapi penyembuhan. Aku ingin menikah dengan mu kyung" ucap kai kemudian mencium perut kyungsoo. "maafkan aku yang sempat bingung dan belum bisa menerima kalau aku akan menjadi seorang appa nantinya tapi aku sekarang sudah sadar kyung" sambung kai.

"gwenchana kai, biarkanlah yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu"

"kyungsoo aku mencintai mu"

"tidak kai, aku lebih mencintai mu"

Kemudian mereka saling memagut penuh kasih. Menyalurkan rasa sayang dan rindu mereka dengan sebuah ciuman yang penuh akan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya karena di chapter sebelumnya pendek. Aku disini Cuma penulis baru, yang sama sekali belum punya pengalaman nulis dimana pun. Jadi aku mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam penulisan FF ini. Dan juga aku ngga tau kalau ini FF atau SF. Terserah kalian mau bilangnya gimana, aku sih udah seneng banget kalian mau baca dan kasih review disetiap chapternya.

Dan buat yang nanya aku ini yeoja 96L.

Kasih review lagi ya buat chap ini.

Terimakasih

KAISOODYO

*bow*


	10. Chapter 10

**LAST KISS**

No plagiat!

*FF pertama*

GS

Kaisoo

Bahasa tidak baku

Typo bertebaran

RATED M

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

" _aku akan segera sembuh kyung, berjanjilah kyung untuk selalu menemani ku. aku akan mengikuti terapi penyembuhan. Aku ingin menikah dengan mu kyung" ucap kai kemudian mencium perut kyungsoo. "maafkan aku yang sempat bingung dan belum bisa menerima kalau aku akan menjadi seorang appa nantinya tapi aku sekarang sudah sadar kyung" sambung kai._

" _gwenchana kai, biarkanlah yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu"_

" _kyungsoo aku mencintai mu"_

" _tidak kai, aku lebih mencintai mu"_

 _Kemudian mereka saling memagut penuh kasih. Menyalurkan rasa sayang dan rindu mereka dengan sebuah ciuman yang penuh akan kasih sayang._

.

.

.

.

.

entah bagaimana ceritanya saat ini kyungsoo sudah berlutut dihadapan selangkangan milik kai. saat ini mereka masih berada disofa ruang tv. Meskipun kyungsoo masih berpakaian lengkap tetapi penampilannya sudah acak -acakan. Bahkan kai sudah melepas celananya sampai selutut.

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang memegang kejantanan milik kai yang sudah eraksi. kai sungguh bergairah saat ini dan kyungsoo hanya ingin membahagiakan kai orang yang dicintainya. Kyungsoo tau saat ini kai dalam keadaan sadar sesadar – sadarnya untuk itu kyungsoo tidak menolak saat kai memintanya untuk memberi servis. Kyungsoo senang kai masih membutuhkannya belaiannya, itu berarti kai tidak berselingkuh tandanya.

' _Luar biasa sekali besarnya'._ Batin kyungsoo. tangan kyungsoo meremas dan memaju mundurkan penis tersebut, gemas sekali melihat penis besar milk kai. meskipun kyungsoo terlihat seperti yeoja rumahan tetapi jauh didalam dirinya, kyungsoo menyimpan sifat "seorang prempuan binal" namun itu semua hanya ditunjukan oleh sang kekasih yang dicintainya yaitu kai.

Dikecupnya kepala penis milik kai ini, sungguh kyungsoo merindukan penis besar milik kekasihnya ini.

"Bagus kyung.. Iya begitu ahhh" ucap kai keenakan.

Kyungsoo meremas penis kai, dengan gemas kyungsoo mempercepat kocokan di tangannya dan seiring dengan kocokan itu maka penis kai menjadi makin gemuk dan semakin panjang. Urat-uratnya menonjol semua.

"Ahh.." kai menggeram dengan kencangnya.. Sedetik kemudian . Crott.. Croott.. Crott.. Crott.. 4 kali tembakan keras dan panas dapat digenggaman gadis mungil bermata bulat itu.

kyungsoo merona hebat saat melihat benda besar yang habis dikerjainya berada didepan matanya Nampak lemas.

Kyungsoo merasakan celana dalamnya terasa basah mengeluarkan banyak cairan pelumas yang biasanya dimaksudkan untuk menyambut serangan penis.

Dengan intens manik kai melirik kearah wajah gadis didepannya, wajah kyungsoo sudah seperti udang rebus sangat memerah. kai tidak tahan untuk tidak segera melumat bibir hati milik kyungsoo yang sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya, melumatnya bagai candu dan sangat menuntut. Kyungsoo menepuk dada bidang milik kai saat dirasa ia sudah kehabisan oksigen. Melihat pergerakan kyungsoo, kai akhirnya melepaskan tautan mereka.

Plop… ciuman mereka terlepas.

Kyungsoo dan kai terengah – engah akibat aktivitasnya tadi. Manik mereka bertemu, kyungsoo sangat tau kelanjutannya akan seperti apa setelah ini namun ia berusaha sedini mungkin mencegah kai agar tidak menyerangnya. Kyungsoo sedang hamil, ia tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada kandungannya.

Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit dari temapatnya yang semakin mengintimidasinya itu. Ia membenarkan pakaiannya agar terlihat normal lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat kearah kai saat ini.

"kai bagaimana eum—maksudku kapan kau akan menemui appa ku?" kyungsoo tertunduk, takut – takut. Kyungsoo sangat tau kai saat ini sedang menahan gairahnya dan ia juga takut kai akan marah.

"besok malam aku dan eomma ku akan kerumah mu membicarakan soal ini, aku sudah memikirkannya kyung jadi jangan khawatir" kai bersuara.

"benarkah?"

"iya tentu saja baby, dan—kyung bisakah lusa nanti kau menemani ku ke psikiater, aku—menjalani terapi, bisakah kyung?" tanya kai yang melembut.

"tentu" kata kyungsoo riang

"Kemarilah kyung aku ingin memelukmu" ucap kai yang langsung direspon oleh kyungsoo.

Tanpa terasa jam menunjukan pukul dua siang, saat kai menoleh kearah belakang, tepatnya pada jendela besar yang terbuka tanpa penghalang yang mengarah keluar rumahnya, disana jongin sudah berada didepan dengan skuter bututnya. Entah jongin sudah menunggunya berapa lama.

"kyung kau harus pulang, jongin sudah didepan" singkat kai. kemudian menarik celananya yang sempat terbuka. Kai mengecup singkat bibir kyungsoo kemudian menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk bangun dari kursinya. kai sediki kasar memperlakukan kyungsoo. Namun kai sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakiti kyungsoo.

Dengan muka yang ditekuk, kaki kecilnya melangkah membuntuti kai yang berjalan didepannya, kyungsoo sebenarnya belum mau untuk pulang, namun ia juga tidak enak hati kepada jongin karena sudah merepotkan jongin untuk mengantar jemput dirinya. saat kai membuka pintu rumahnya, di depan sana, jongin dengan skuternya sudah berada didepan pagar.

"jongin sejak kapan kau sudah disini? Ucap kyungsoo malu – malu.

"aku sudah lama disini, hampir satu jam" kesal jongin ia kepanasan. Kyungsoo takut sangat takut, takut tingkah binalnya diketahui jongin. namun saat melihat wajah jongin yang 'biasa – biasa saja' kyungsoo merasa sedikit lega. ' _sepertinya jongin tidak melihat adegan itu'_ pikirnya.

"mian aku asyik mengobrol dengan kyungsoo, jadi tidak tau kau sudah disini hyung" ucap kai

"tidak apa –apa. Aku mengerti. Lagipula aku yang tidak mengabari kalau aku sudah didepan rumah. Ayo kyung kita pulang" kyungsoo menurut, ia menaiki skuter jongin untuk pulang.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu ne. kai sampaikan salam pada eomma ya" ucap jongin kemudian berlalu.

Sebenarnya jongin melihat 'adegan itu'. Saat baru saja berada didepan rumah kai, jongin berniat mengetuk pintu rumah kai namun melihat pintu rumah kai yang terbuka sedikit, jongin akhirnya masuk kedalam namun ia terkaget saat mendapati kyungsoo dan kai sedang 'beradegan panas'. Matanya terbelalak, satu tangannya mengepal kuat. Kemudian kembali keluar tanpa sepengetahuan kedua manusia yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Jongin marah kepada dirinya sendiri ia merasa sangat bodoh dan juga merasa dimanfaatkan.

 _Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit._

.

.

.

.

"Ini helm mu, terimakasih sudah mengantar dan menjemputku jongin. jangan katakan pada eomma dan juga appa ku kalau aku membolos hari ini ne" ucap kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berada didepan rumah kyungsoo.

"iya soo aku tidak akan mengatakannya"

"gomawo jonginie" cengir kyungsoo

"bagaimana soo, kai mau kan bertanggung jawab?"

"iya jong, kai mau bertanggung jawab. Aku tak menyangka kai mau berubah dan bahkan kai sudah lebih stabil, lusa nanti dia mengajakku untuk menemaninya terapi. aku sangat bahagia melihatnya bersemangat lagi" senyum kyungsoo merekah. Melihat wajah jongin bagaikan melihat kekasihnya kai. _ah kyungsoo benar - benar_ Salahkan mereka yang kembar identik sehingga kyungsoo sering tersenyum – senyum melihat jongin yang ia anggap kai bahkan kyungsoo pernah berdoa agar kai bisa sebaik jongin. kyungsoo menyukai kepribadian jongin yang seperti malaikat namun mengapa hatinya selalu berpihak pada kai.

"aku senang melihat mu tersenyum seperti itu soo" Diakhir kalimatnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat jongin tersenyum pahit, meskipun jongin bahagia melihat kedua orang yang berarti untuknya bisa bahagia. Ia akan mengalah, meskipun rasanya akan sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan skuternya, berjalan masuk kesebuah café tempatnya bekerja.

"jongin kau terlambat lima belas menit" ucap seungri sang manager. Yang sudah berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya.

"maaf tuan saya tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"baiklah, cepat ganti pakaian mu. kita punya banyak pelanggan hari ini"

Jongin tengah bersandar di dinding kamar mandi, tangan kirinya memegang gagang pel dan tangan satunya lagi digunakan untuk memegang ponselnya. ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar seorang gadis bermata bulat bagaikan owl dan berambut panjang bersama dirinya tengah tersenyum sangat manis. Itu adalah foto dirinya dan kyungsoo dua tahun lalu.

"ehem.. ku lihat anda seorang pelayan karena anda memakai pakaian pelayan disini, tapi kenapa anda tidak melakukan apapun disaat pengunjung cafe sangat ramai diluar sana. Saya bisa adukan anda dengan pemilik cafe ini" cicit seorang gadis tanpa jeda, dia adalah Krystal jung, gadis tinggi bak supermodel dan juga wajah yang sangat cantik.

"….." tidak ada tanggapan dari jongin. namun lelaki ini malah melayangkan tatapan malasnya.

Manik mereka bertemu. ' _Astaga siapa lelaki tampan ini'._ Krystal membatin

"maaf nona, saya permisi" singkat jongin. ia langsung keluar dari toilet. Saat ini jongin sedang tidak mood menanggapi siapapun. Apalagi siapa itu tadi, jongin tidak mengenalnya meskipun gadis tadi membawa – bawa pemilik café. Jongin tidak peduli"

"siapa laki – laki itu beraninya dia mengabaikan aku" grutu seorang gadis saat punggung jongin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari café tempatnya bekerja, baru saja ia akan memakai helm nya, handphonenya berbunyi. Kai menelponnya.

"ada apa kai?"

" _hyung apa jam kerja mu sudah selesai?_

"aku baru saja ingin pulang. waeyo?"

" _hyung bisakah kau ke café didekat rumah kita yang dulu"_

"baiklah"

Sambungan telepon terputus setelahnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggil ku kai?" tanya jongin. sekarang mereka sedang berada disebuah café. Kai sedang menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepul. Malam itu udara seoul sangat dingin tidak seperti malam biasanya.

"begini hyung, aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah hyung mencintai kyungsoo seperti aku mencintainya?"

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" jongin melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada adiknya.

"aku hanya ingin tau perasaan hyung, mengingat kita bersahabat dari kecil dengan kyungsoo"

"tentu saja aku menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya" jawab kai kembali menegak kopinya.

"hyung perasaan ku masih belum yakin, aku takut dan aku sebenarnya belum siap menjadi seorang appa bagaimana nantinya aku masih belum tau hyung"

"kau harus bertanggungjawab kai-ah, bersikaplah seperti seorang laki – laki. Kyungsoo mencintai mu dan ingatlah kyungsoo sekarang sedang mengandung anak mu, ia tak mungkin terus menutupi perutnya yang semakin hari akan semakin membesar. Sadarlah kai, kau punya apapun yang kau mau, semua orang mencintai mu, jangan terus menerus menyiksa dirimu seperti itu lagi. Cepatlah sembuh dan jadilah seorang appa yang baik. Aku yakin tuan do insung ahjussi pasti akan mengerti. Aku mendukung mu"

"….." kai mentap kosong jongin, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan jongin.

"jika itu yang hanya ingin kau tanyakan, sebaiknya kau pulang kai, eomma menunggu mu. jangan terus membuatnya khawatir"

"baiklah hyung aku pulang, terimakasih sudah menemaniku"

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo… kyungie.. sudah tidur nak?" panggil luna eomma kyungsoo, didepan pintu kamar kyungsoo.

"iya eomma.." jawab kyungsoo dalam kamar.

"apa kyungie baik – baik saja? eomma masuk ne" ucap luna khawatir pada anaknya yang menjadi lebih tertutup. Kyungsoo selalu mengurung diri dikamar.

Ceklek.. pintu terbuka

Kamar kyungsoo begitu gelap.

"kyungie dimana?" ucap luna saat tak mendapati anaknya didalam kamar, namun langkah nya berhenti saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu benda. _'apa ini?'_

Luna membelakan matanya saat mengetahui benda yang diinjaknya tadi adalah sebuah alat pengukur kehamilan.

"aku disini eomma" keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya.

"KYUNGSOO JELASKAN APA INI?!" manik luna sudah membola siap menerkam seorang gadis yang kenyataannya adalah anaknya.

Kyungsoo tertunduk, badannya bergidik ngeri melihat sosok eommanya yang baik itu hilang berganti dengan sosok pelahap maut yang berada didepannya.

"JAWAB EOMMA KYUNGSOO!" luna mencengkaram lengan anaknya dengan kuat.

"eomma hiks" lelehan air mata kyungsoo berlomba – lomba meluncur membasahi wajah gadis manis itu. Kyungsoo tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya pada ibunya.

"KYUNGSOO!" bentak luna.

"hiks..hiks…hiks"

Plakk

Tamparan keras telak dilayangkan oleh sang eomma pada kyungsoo.

"JAWAB EOMMA! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA?" bentak luna yang sudah seperti orang kesetanan.

"….." kyungsoo malah semakin terisak.

Plakk

Tamparan kedua berhasil dilayangkan oleh luna bahkan saking kerasnya membuat kyungsoo terjungkal kebelakang.

"eomma sakit, ampun hiks" ucap kyungsoo terisak, kyungsoo terseok memeluk kaki eommanya.

Helaan napas kasar dihembuskan luna berusaha menghilangkan emosinya. Ia sangat kecewa pada dirinya yang tak bisa merawat anak satu – satunya untuk menjadi gadis yang baik. Ia telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu.

"KATAKAN DO KYUNGSOO SIAPA YANG SUDAH MENGHAMILIMU" ucap luna tegas. Ia masih berdiri dengan kyungsoo yang memeluk kedua kakinya.

"aku mencintainya eomma jangan sakiti siapapun hiks"

"eomma bilang siapa?! Siapa lelaki itu ?!"

"kai, huweee" kyungsoo bergetar hebat akibat tangisnya yang pecah.

"SIALAN ANAK ITU" lolos luna saat mendengar satu nama yang keluar dari mulut anaknaya.

"eomma hiks, maafkan kyungie"

"TIDAK KYUNG EOMMA MALU PUNYA ANAK SEPERTI KAMU, lepaskan tangan mu dari kaki ku" kemudian luna berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan kyungsoo lagi. Ia sangat kecewa saat ini.

Tangis kyungsoo kembali pecah ditengah kegelapan kamarnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia takut, bagaimana reaksi appanya saat mengetahui ini. Mengingat eommanya menamparnya dua kali saat mengetahui ini. Kyungsoo takut.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja mencuci piring – piring kotor bekas makan. Kemudian ia melakang kedalam kamar appanya dengan segelas teh ditangannya.

"appa maaf jongin belum bisa menebus obat appa, tapi jongin janji besok jongin tebus obatnya ya appa"

"tidak apa – apa jongin, lagipula appa capek meminum obat – obatan yang pahit itu setiap hari, appa mau libur dulu"

"ini appa minum dulu teh hangatnya, ini dicampur jahe dan gingseng juga untuk menghangatkan tubuh appa" mendudukkan bokongnya dipinggiran kasur sang appa.

"gomawo ne" ucap suho lalu diterimanya gelas dari tangan jongin. Lelaki paruh baya itu sangat bersyukur memiliki anak sebaik jongin. disitu ia merasa bersalah karena jonginlah tulang punggung sekarang. Kalau saja ia masih sesehat dulu mungkin jongin bisa menikmati masa - masa mudanya dengan bermain tetepi kenyataannya ia harus disibukan dengan pekerjaan.

"appa kenapa melamun, cepatlah di minum" ucap jogin menyadari sang appa yang melamun sambil menatap teh buatannya. "jongin kekamar mandi dulu ne". Kemudian melenggang masuk kekamr mandi. tanpa sadar jongin meninggalkan handphonennya dikasur sang appa.

Handphone jongin berkali – kali bergetar Menandakan pesan yang terganggu akan getaran handphone jongin ia membuka pesan dengan nama kai.

"kai?" ucap junmyeon. Kemudian mengusap handphone touchscreen tersebut dan terbukalah salah satu pesan.

" _hyung cepatlah kerumah, eomma dibawa kekantor polisi. Jangan beritahu appa"_

Degg

Jantung junmyeon seperti disambar petir. Napasnya sesak ia tak bisa bernapas. Lalu semuanya gelap.

Tak beberapa lama jongin membuka kamar mandi, ia sudah berganti pakaian dan juga sudah mandi. handphonenya, ia lupa menaruhnya dimana sesaat saat kai menyadari bahwa handphonenya mungkin saja berada dikamar appanya. Jongin membuka pintu kamar appanya ia kaget saat sang appa sudah tergeletak dilantai dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam handphonenya. Diambilnya handphonenya dibacanya pesan yang masih tertampil pada layar handphonenya.

"APPA BANGUN APPA" dengan cepat ia kembali mengetikan nomor – nomor lalu menelponnya, jongin menelpon ambulan.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana suster keadaan appa saya?" tanya jongin saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan IGD tempat appanya dibawa.

"tuan junmyeon mengalami serangan jantung yang cukup berat, untung saja cepat diberi pertolongan jadi bisa terselamatkan. Tenang saja saat ini ayah anda sudah baik – baik saja. Setelah ini ayah anda akan dipindahkan diruang inap. baiklah Saya permisi dulu" kata seorang dokter lalu pergi meninggalkan jongin.

Jongin melepas napas, ia bisa lega telah mengetahui appanya baik – baik saja. Lalu ia bergegas pergi menemui appanya untuk pindah kekamar inap. Setelah mengantar appanya ia bergegas keluar menemui adiknya.

Jongin baru saja sampai didepan rumahnya kai, ia melihat kai didepan rumahnya terduduk didepan pagar. Anak itu menangis seperti bayi, jongin takut kai kembali seperti dulu.

"kai jangan menangis, ireona kai ireona" ucap jongin yang langsung menyeret kai untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"eomma hiks aku tak tau kenapa eomma dibawa kekantor polisi, saat aku pulang sudah banyak polisi didepan rumah dan membawa eomma" rengek kai setelah mereka berada diruang tamu.

"diamlah kai, kau itu seorang laki – laki dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi appa maka berhentilah merengek seperti bayi" tegas jongin agar adiknya tidak lagi terus menangis dan benar saja kai langsung terdiam.

"aku tau siapa yang melakukan ini kepada eomma kai, aku tau"

".." kai terdiam kosong mencoba mencerna perkataan jongin sambil mengelap tetesan air matanya dengan kaosnya.

"kita harus bekerjasama." ucap jongin tegas.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff abal ini?

Mian aku update lama banget.

aku sangat berterimakasih buat semuanya yang udah ngasih review, aku baca semua review kalian, hampir semuanya positif aaaaa aku seneng banget sama kalian para readers ku dan tau gasih review kalian itu jadi moodbooster ku disaat seperti ini.

KAISOODYO

*BOW*


	11. Chapter 11

**LAST KISS**

Berasal dari ide sendiri, no plagiat!

*FF pertama *

GS

Kaisoo

Bahasa tidak baku

Typo bertebaran

RATED M

.

.

.

.

 _Jongin baru saja sampai didepan rumahnya kai, ia melihat kai didepan rumahnya terduduk didepan pagar. Anak itu menangis seperti bayi, jongin takut kai kembali seperti dulu._

" _kai jangan menangis, ireona kai ireona" ucap jongin yang langsung menyeret kai untuk masuk kedalam rumah._

" _eomma hiks aku tak tau kenapa eomma dibawa kekantor polisi, saat aku pulang sudah banyak polisi didepan rumah dan membawa eomma" rengek kai setelah mereka berada diruang tamu._

" _diamlah kai, kau itu seorang laki – laki dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi appa maka berhentilah merengek seperti bayi" tegas jongin agar adiknya tidak lagi terus menangis dan benar saja kai langsung terdiam._

" _aku tau siapa yang melakukan ini kepada eomma kai, aku tau"_

" _.." kai terdiam kosong mencoba mencerna perkataan jongin sambil mengelap tetesan air matanya dengan kaosnya._

" _kita harus bekerjasama." ucap jongin tegas._

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, Kyungsoo terbangun mengerjapkan matanya yang membengkak akibat menangis semalaman. Ia menggeliat bergerak pelan merentangkan kedua tangannya yang serasa pegal. Kyungsoo kembali meringkuk dalam selimut tebalnya, ia tidak ingin bangkit dari ranjangnya . lelehan bening kembali menetes saat bayangan eommanya semalam. Kyungsoo tau dia sudah menghancurkan nama baik keluarganya dan tentu saja eommanya pasti sangat kecewa padanya.

Ceklek..

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. itu adalah luna eommanya yang membawa makanan dan langsung menarunya diatas meja nakas. Tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi luna keluar menutup pintu kamar kyungsoo dan pergi. gadis mungil itu menoleh pada meja nakas yang diatasnya sudah ada sebuah mangkuk bubur dan segelas susu. Eommanya masih peduli meskipun saat ini sedang marah padanya, pikir kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengusap lelehan bening dipipinya, ia merasa lapar setelah menangis semalaman. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya lalu disantapnya bubur dan segelas susunya. Aigoo kyungsoo kelaparan.

.

.

.

.

kai sudah berpenampilan rapi sepagi ini, ia tidak berniat untuk kesekolah melainkan untuk ketempat psikiater. Rencana untuk datang kerumah kyungsoo malam ini batal karena eommanya yang harus dijemput paksa oleh kepolisian. dan juga kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. _Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada kyungsoo? Semoga saja tidak._ kai sengaja mempercepat kunjungan kepskiater ini jadi ia tidak ditemani kyungsoo, tak apa mungkin kunjungan kedua. kai hanya ingin 'menurut' perkataan eommanya kali ini.

Kai sudah berada didepan salah satu ruangan rumah sakit tempat dokter krystal praktek. Seingat kai itulah nama dokter yang akan membantunya untuk melakukan terapi.

"Ya ini benar ruangannya, aku tak salah lagi" gumam kai saat melihat papan nama yang menggantung pada sebuah pintu.

Ceklek…

mata krystal terbelalak melihat lelaki dihadapannya. Bukankah lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu 'mengabaikannya' meskipun begitu krystal butuh waktu yang lama untuk tidak memikirkan lelaki ini. Laki – laki ini berengsek telah menghancurkan hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu.

"beberapa hari yang lalu ibu saya sudah berkonsultasi dengan anda mengenai saya, agashi"

Krystal membuka note kecilnya yang berisi catatan jadwal konsultasinya. "kai-shi, ibu anda ny. Zhang benar?"

"nde agashi ibu saya zhang yixing"

"ibu anda sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada saya"—krystal menjeda kalimatnya, ia kembali memandang kai laki – laki didepannya. "apakah anda pernah bertemu saya sebelumnya, saya seperti pernah melihat anda sebelumnya" ucap krystal tanpa memandang kearah kai.

"maaf? Tapi sepertinya saya belum pernah bertemu dengan anda agashi"

"oh, baiklah. Mungkin saya salah" ucap krystal cepat ia tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh.

.

.

Krystal menjelaskan mengenai terapi yang akan dijalani kai, wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah CD kepada kai. " ini adalah kaset yang berisi music unik yang berdurasi 30menit, music ini akan menghasilkan gelombang frekuensi untuk menstimulus otak" sambil terus mendengarkan penjelasan krystal, kai membaca aturan yang tertera pada cover CD tersebut.

"saya anjurkan untuk mendengarkannya saat malam sebelum tidur. Mendengarkan music Ini adalah tahapan awal dari terapi sebelum beralih pada tahap yang lebih tinggi".

kai terus mengamati krystal yang menjelaskan secara detail sambil sesekali menganggukan kecil kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dijelaskan wanita didepannya.

"Dan satu lagi aku sarankan anda sebaiknya untuk melakukan rutinitas sehari – hari sendiri, misalnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti mengepel, menyapu dan sebagainya, hal itu akan sangat membantu anda untuk mengendalikan perasaan dan emosi anda". _Sial, sial laki – laki ini benar – benar tampan!_ Umpat krystal dalam hati saat manik mereka bertemu.

Hening

"ohya saya hampir lupa, ini resep obatnya" ucap krystal memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"baiklah terimakasih, saya permisi" ucap kai sesaat setelah konsultasinya selesai.

kai baru saja menebus obatnya, ia membawa bungkusan obat untuk diminumnya nanti. Kai membutuhkan ini, ia sangat ingin sembuh, selama beberapa hari kebelakang kai berusaha bersikap lebih 'normal' namun ada gejolak dalam dirinya yang membuat jauh di dalam sana merasa sakit. kai meredamnya sebisa mungkin, karena tidak yakin ia bisa meredamnya lebih lama untuk itu ia mempercepat jadwal kunjungannya kepsikiater.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAK INI SALAH MU, KAU SELALU SIBUK URUSAN KANTOR!"

"KAU KIRA AKU BEKERJA UNTUK SIAPA HAH?!"

"IYA INI KESALAHAN KU, AKU YANG SELALU SALAH TIDAK BECUS JADI SEORANG IBU, PUAS?! hiks" luna terisak keras.

"BUKAN, bukan ini kesalahan ku juga"

"aku menyayangi kyungsoo, aku menyesal sudah menyakitinya" sesal luna teringat akan perbuatanya semalam pada kyungsoo.

"TIDAK! INI TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN!" tegas insung.

Kyungsoo berada dibalik pintu kamarnya meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya, gadis itu terus menangis. Apalagi sekarang eomma dan appanya sedang bertengkar hebat diluar sana. Meskipun terdengar samar – samar dari dalam kamarnya, Ia tau pertengkaran itu adalah pertengkaran besar pertama kalinya didalam keluarganya.

"LELAKI BERENGSEK ITU IBUNYA DI TANGKAP POLISI KARENA KASUS PENIPUAN KEMARIN MALAM"

Deggg… itu suara appanya,

Jantungnya tercekat mendengar informasi yang baru saja ia dengar mengenai yixing ahjumma, eomma kai dan juga jongin. bagaimana keadaan kai? apa dia bisa melewatinya? Kyungsoo khawatir akan kondisi kai. kyungsoo terisak semakin keras, ia tidak tau kalau jadinya akan seperti ini. Meskipun begitu kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyesali semuanya, ia amat mencintai kai.

"kai harus bertanggung jawab"

"TIDAK, AKU TIDAK MAU KYUNGSOO MENIKAH DENGAN KAI, KAI ITU SAKIT JIWA!" cekat insung.

Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kita? hiks"

"ASINGKAN ANAK ITU KERUMAH NENEKYA SAMPAI DIA MELAHIRKAN"

Kyungsoo terlonjak, matanya yang terbuka lebar. Apa itu tadi yang didengarnya? Kyungsoo harap ia salah dengar. Ia seperti dibuang keluarganya sendiri.

"Appa eomma hiks" panggil kyungsoo namun suaranya sangat pelan, kyungsoo lemas melihat banyak darah mengalir diantara kedua pahanya.

Seketika gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisi dua bangku yang saling berhadapan dan satu meja dibelakngnya. Dilihatnya keluar ruangan itu ada seorang petugas kepolisian yang menunggu didepan ruang besuk tersebut.

"Jongin?" ucap yixing mengagetkan jongin dari lamunanya.

"eomma, ini aku bawakan makanan" jongin menyodorkan kotak berisi makanan yang ia beli ditempat restorannya bekerja.

"terimakasih jongin"

"eomma appa masuk kerumah sakit tapi tenang saja appa sudah baikan" ucap jongin pelan. ia tadinya tak ingin memberitahu eommanya tentang kondisi appanya tapi jongin hanya tak mau ia berbohong jika ditanyakan mengenai appanya nanti.

Yixing menggenggam tangan anaknya yang berada didepannya "jongin-ah jadilah anak yang baik ya nak, maafkan eomma selama ini eomma tidak merawatmu dengan baik hiks"

"eomma sudahlah tidak perlu meminta maaf" ucap jongin tangannya membalas genggaman eommanya.

"jongin-ah eomma minta tolong jaga kai adik mu, tinggalah dirumah eomma bawa appa mu tinggal kesana juga, jaga kai eomma takut dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh – aneh kalau dia sendirian dirumah".

"iya eomma, jongin akan melakukan apapun untuk eomma, sudah eomma jangan menangis" ucap jongin kemudian memberikan pelukan hangat untuk eommanya.

"gomawo jongin-ah gomawo. Kamu memang anak baik sayang" yixing berucap dipelukan jongin.

Jongin mengelus punggung eommanya seraya memberi kekuatan pada eommanya agar bisa melewati cobaan ini semua.

"rawatlah appamu dengan baik jongin-ah, maafkan eomma jongin. gara – gara eomma keluarga kita jadi hancur. hiks"

"sudahlah eomma, gwenchana"

.

.

.

.

"Satu buket mawarnya juseyo" ucap kai kepada ahjumma pedagang bunga dekat rumah sakit. Ia berniat menjenguk appanya hari ini. Tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat kepskiater jongin sudah mengiriminya pesan nomor dan alamat rumah sakit tempat appanya dirawat dan kebetulan sekali ternyata tempat kai terapi dekat dengan rumah sakit appanya.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangsal rumah sakit tempat appanya dirawat. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan lurus didepannya sekitar 200m dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat sebuah ambulan menepi diujung rumah sakit. Bukan ambulan yang membuat langkah kaki kai berhenti melainkan sosok yang keluar dari mobil ambulan adalah kyungsoo yang dibawa menggunakan tandu oleh petugas UGD dengan appa dan eommanya yang terlihat panik mengikuti dibelakangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi kai berlari mengikuti kemana arah gadisnya dibawa.

Langkah kaki kai kembali berhenti saat melihat sosok didepannya yang menghadang jalannya untuk segera memasuki ruangan tempat gadisnya berada. Kai menjadi panik nafasnya teengah, ia tadi melihat noda darah yang sangat besar mengotori baju putih yang kyungsoo kenakan.

"berhenti disitu kau bajingan gila, bugh" sebuah bogeman telak mengenai hidungnya begitu kera.

Tess… lelehan merah keluar dari hidung kai.

"KAU LIHAT? kyungsoo anakku masa depannya hancur karena kau!"

Bugh… insung melemparkan bogeman keduanya yang membuat kai tersungkur dilantai.

"jauhi anak ku, aku takkan mengemis kepada mu untuk menikahi anakku. kesabaranku sudah habis sekarang" insung menjeda kalimatnya.

"jangan salah meskipun kau sudah berteman dengan kyungsoo sejak lama itu takkan menghentikan ku, aku tak ingin anak ku berhubungan dengan anak _broken home_ yang memiliki ganguan jiwa seperti mu, ditambah lagi eomma mu sekarang adalah seorang NAPI. pergilah biarkan kyungsoo meneruskan hidupnya"

Kalimat telak insung membuat darah kai mendidih, insung benar – benar menghinanya. Kai menahannya, menahan hasrat untuk tidak melakukan perbuatan pemberontakan kepada insung yang notabene adalah ayah kyungsoo kekasihnya.

Kai berjalan meski terhuyung – huyung. Ia masih menggenggam buket bunga untuk suho appanya, genggaman pada buketnya sangatlah kuat ia menahan emosinya agar tidak pecah. Kai sudah bulat ingin berubah, semangatnya adalah kyungsoo, ia harus sembuh. namun saat melihat kyungsoonya yang terkulai tadi itu membuatnya drop. cobaan yang ia hadapi sangatlah sulit kondisinya belum stabil dan ia pun belum menyentuh obatnya yang tadi pagi diberikan dokter untuknya.

Baju kai sudah sangat basah oleh keringat, buket bunga digenggamannya sudah setengah hancur. Namun kai tetap melangkah, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kamar tempat appanya dirawat.

"kai? kau kah itu nak?" ucap suho, senang akan kai mengunjunginya.

"nde, appa. Ini terimalah. Maaf sedikit hancur tadi terjatuh" bohong kai nada suaranya sangat dalam dan sedikit bergetar.

"kamu kenapa nak? Baju mu basah?" tanya suho kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnaya mengampiri kai yang hanya berdiri mematung didepan pintu.

"appa sudahlah, aku tidak apa – apa" tolak kai saat suho menggandeng tangannya untuk duduk dikursi dekat ranjangnya.

"kai apa kamu baik – baik saja nak?" tanya suho lagi khawatir akan sikap anaknya.

"…." Kai mematung.

"appa senang kamu sudah memaafkan appa nak, sudah lama sekali kamu tidak mengunjungi appa"

Mendengar kalimat yang appanya lontarkan. Darahnya mendidih lagi, kai ingin meledak.

"APA KAU TAU BUTUH BERAPA LAMA WAKTU YANG AKU HABISKAN UNTUK MENGAHPUSKAN PERBUATAN MU DIMASALALU APPA?!sangat lama appa bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpan dendam padamu, perbuatan keji mu masih terekam dalam ingatan ku appa" bentak kai emosinya sudah tidak tertahan lagi.

"….." saat ini suho lah yang terbelalak mendengar ucapan lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah bentakan dari sang anak.

"APPA AKU SAKIT KARENA MU!"

"KAULAH PENYEBAB SEMUANYA APPA" tukas kai kemudian berjalan mendekat menuju sang appa yang terduduk merah dan juga kelam seperti singa yang akan memangsa santapannya"

"AKU MEMBENCI MU" sergap kai kemudian mencekik sang appa emosi.

"kai apa yang kamu lakukan kai lepass" suho berteriak namun suaranya tidak cukup kencang karena tercekat tangan kai.

"kai" suho mengetuk – ngetuk ulu hatinya.

kai melepaskan cekikan dileher suho, ia tersadar, ia sudah dibutakan oleh kemarahan. Kai terkejut melihat appanya yang terus menerus memukulkan ulu hatinya. Kai panik tanpa pikir panjang kai berlari keluar ruangan tergesa –gesa. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada apanya. Ia idak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Ia hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin meninggalkan beban dan rasa sakit yang ia rasa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah eomma jaga kesehatan nde, percayalah semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Jongin percaya eomma tidak bersalah" ucap jongin saat akan berjalan keluar karena memang waktu kunjungannya dengan eommanya sudah habis.

"gomawo jongin-ah" ucap yixing kemudian berlalu meninggalkan jongin yang masih berdiri didepan ruang besuk tahanan.

Drdrdrttttt….

Dengan cekatan jongin mengambil handphone yang berada disku celananya, di usapnya tepat pada tanda hijau handphonenya untuk menerima panggilan seseorang.

"nde saya akan segera kesana"

Jongin setengah berlari saat meninggalkan kantor polisi tadi, ia langsung melajukan skuternya dengan cepat. Tadi salah seorang petugas rumah sakit menelponnya memberitahukan bahwa appanya sekarang sedang kritis. ' _Appa tunggu aku'_ gumam jongin.

.

.

.

"appa anda sudah meninggal jongin-sshi" itu adalah suara dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan appanya.

Jongin terjatuh kelantai, kakinya lemas. Tidak mungkin appanya akan meninggal secepat ini. Jongin menangis ia tak tahan untuk tidak menangis, ini adalah cobaan terberatnya. Memang jongin adalah anak yang dewasa dan paling tegar tetapi jongin juga memiliki sisi yang rapuh apalagi cobaan demi cobaan terus menimpa kehidupannya. Jongin tidak tau harus membagi kesedihan ini dengan siapa karena selama ini dirinyalah sosok yang paling tabah dalam menjalani semuanya.

Jongin berjalan lemas memasuki ruangan tempat mendiang appanya terbaring. Ia memandangi appanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan yang jongin tau appanya meninggal karena serangan jantung.

"appa mianhae appa" panggil jongin ia memeluk appanya yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan sangat erat. Tubuh jongin bergetar karena tangisnya yang pecah.

.

.

.

.

3 month later

Kyungsoo memandangi langit cerah dari jendela kamarnya. Kyungsoo sangat cantik mamakai dress putih selutut lengan panjang dengan rambut panjang yang terurai. Gadis itu mengusap perutnya sudah mulai membesar saat ini. Beruntunglah kyungsoo saat ia mengalami pendarahan hebat tiga bulan yang lalu kandungannya bisa terselamatkan.

"aegya kuatkan eomma mu nak, eomma merindukan appa mu sayang" ucap kyungsoo seraya sedang berbicara dengan bayi dalam kandungannya.

Sejak meninggalnya suho, kai menghilang. Jongin sudah mencarinya kemana – mana bahkan jongin sudah melaporkan kepolisi atas kehilangan kai namun sampai sekarang kai masih belum ditemukan. Meskipun begitu kyungsoo tidak pernah putus harapan untuk terus berharap kai akan datang menemuinya lagi, ya kai pernah menemuinya setelah tiga hari pemakaman suho.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dengan kursi roda yang didorong eommanya menuju kamanya. Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit akibat pendaraha namun kyungsoo bersyukur akibat kejadian ini eomma dan appanya luluh. Appa dan eommanya bisa menerimanya walaupun ia tetap harus pindah kebusan.

"eomma sudah disini saja" saat mereka sudah didepan pintu kamar kyungsoo.

"kalau butuh apa – apa panggil saja eomma ne" luna membukakan pintu kamar kyungsoo agar kyungsoo bisa cepat masuk dan istirahat dikamarnya.

"nde eomma"

.

.

Srek.. toktok

Kyungsoo menyikap selimutnya saat medengar suara aneh dari balik jendelanya. Dengan gerakan pelan kyungsoo bangkit kemudian melangkah kearah suara aneh tersebut.

"kai apa yang kamu lakukan?" kaget kyungsoo saat mendapati ternyata kai adalah dalang dibalik suara – suara berisik didepan jendelanya. Rupanya kai mengendap – endap dan memanjat rumahnya agar bisa masuk ketempatnya. Lelaki tan itu terengah meraup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya, kyungsoo tau butuh tenaga dan nyali yang besar untuk bisa berada disini.

"kai pali masuk" sergap kyungsoo menarik lengan kai untuk masuk kekamarnya lewat jendela yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Chup

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir heartlips kyungsoo, begitu ringan dan hangat.

"kai aku merindukan mu" kyungsoo memeluk kai dengan erat, biarlah kyungsoo bersikap agresif sekarang karena rasa rindunya yang sudah sangat membuncah.

"nado kyung, nado bogoshipo"

Pletak..

"aw sakit kyung" kai mengusap kepalanya sakit karena kyungsoo memukul kepalanya cukup keras.

"kau jahat kemana saja, kenapa tidak datang menemui appa ku? apa kau tidak ingin menikah dengan ku?! jangan harap kau bisa melarikan diri kai!" cecar kyungsoo yang mendadak cerewet seperti ibu – ibu arisan.

"mian kyung, aku tak tau kalau semuanya akan serumit ini" ucap kai penuh penyesalan. "appa ku meninggal kyung, aku sangat sedih, aku menyesal, aku bodoh" lanjut kai lagi.

"tenanglah kai, aku mencintaimu. Kita akan lewati ini semua bersama – sama bersama bayi kita kai".

"kyung, maafkanlah aku hiks" kemudian kai mengusap perut buncit kyungsoo tempat bayi mereka berada dengan penuh kasih. "aegya tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang kuat dan tegar seperti eomma jadilah anak yang baik jangan seperti appa yang hanya menjadi prasit keluarga. Appa menyayangi aegya selama – lamanya, Tolong jaga eomma untuk appa sayang" kai mencium perut buncit kyungsoo sangat lama bahkan kai sempat terisak disana. Ciuman itu begitu lembut, kyungsoo tahu kai sudah banyak berubah, kyungsoo bangga pada kai, laki – laki yang amat dicintainya ini sudah banyak berubah.

Kyungsoo mengelus – elus surai darkbrown milik kai sayang. Kai melepaskan ciuman sayangnya pada perut kyungsoo. kemudian berdiri menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan teduhnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan kyungsoo menuntunnya untuk megalungkan tangan gadis mungil itu pada leher betonnya. Kai memeluk erat tubuh kyungsoo seolah – seolah ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya.

"saranghae do kyungsoo jeongmal saranghae" ucap kai lirih ditengah pelukannya. Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan sebegitu lembutnya, kyungsoo luluh namun meskipun begitu kyungsoo merasakan perasaan yang aneh.

"nado saranghae kim kai" mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, kai menelusupkan kepalanya dibahu sempit milik kyungsoo. menikmati kehangatan tubuh kyungsoo.

Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kyungsoo, menciumnya begitu lembut. Kyungsoo menikmati ciuman dari kai, terhanyut oleh lumatan – lumatan lembut yang dilakukan oleh kai. kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo merasa ciuman ini seperti ciuman terakhir untuknya.

Hiks… butiran bening berlomba – lomba keluar dari mata bulatnya.

Plop… ciuman mereka terlepas.

Mereka saling menatap.

"kai? kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi kan?!" ucap kyungsoo sambil terus terisak memastikan bahwa firasatnya tidak benar.

"mianhae kyung, aku harus pergi" kai melepaskan pelukannya.

"ka kajima hiks"

"tolonglah aku akan menemuimu lagi kyung, dan rahasiakan ini. Anggap aku tak pernah datang kesini eotte?"

"berjanjilah kai untuk datang"

"tentu saja, jaga dirimu baik – baik dan juga jaga aegya kita nde?" Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo yang terisak didalam keheningan malam.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengusap perutnya saat ia mengigat kai. Berhari – hari kyungsoo menunggu kedatangannya, ia masih menunggu kai untuk datang kerumahnya menemui appanya untuk bertanggungjawab, kyungsoo masih menunggu. meski sekarang ia sudah berada di busan tempat neneknya. Kyungsoo diasingkan disini sudah hampir dua bulan, dan akan dibusan sampai kyungsoo melahirkan, mungkin ini terdengar kejam namun itu semua dilakukan demi nama baik keluarganya.

Dreetdreeeetttt…. Handphone kyungsoo bergetar.

From : jongin

 _Soo- ya bagaimana kabar mu? bogoshipo :)_

To : jongin

Aku baik, bagaimana apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan kai? haha jongin aku juga merindukan mu.

From : jongin

 _Belum mianhae, aku masih berusaha mencarinya. Beberapa hari yang lalu kai sempat mengirimi ku pesan dan dia juga mengirim bukti – bukti kuat untuk membuktikan eomma ku tak bersalah. Berkat kai eomma hari ini dibebaskan kyung. Namun setelah aku hubungi nomor kai dan melacaknya kai menghilang. Tidak ada tanda – tanda dari kai. berdoalah soo, kai pasti akan segera pulang._

Kyungsoo senang mendapat kabar baik hari ini, setidaknya sudah ada tanda – tanda dari kai lagi.

' _kai cepatlah pulang, aku mencintaimu'_ batin kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo keluarlah makanan sudah siap"

"nde halmeoni" jawab kyungsoo kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Kemudian gadis itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Kyungsoo bersyukur halmeoninya mengurusnya dengan sangat baik.

"makanlah selagi panas"

"nde halmeoni"

Selesai makan kyungsoo bergerak kesana kemari untuk menbesihkan meja makannya dan juga kyungsoo mencuci piringnya. Setelah dirasa semuanya selesai gadis bermata bulat itu bersandar diatas sofa empuknya, ia merasa lelah akibat aktivitasnya mengingat kandungannya yang sudah menginjak 5 bulan, diambilnya remote tv yang berada dimeja tepat ditepat didekat dirinya berada, ia merasa bosan karena memang ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan neneknya disini.

 _Telah ditemukan mayat seorang pria berumur antara 20 tahunan di wilayah pegunungan taebaek di provinsi Gangwon, timur korea selatan. Saat ini pihak kepolisian masih mengidentifikasi mayat tersebut._

"Kai?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku update ngebut nih dan beberapa chap lagi akan end, soalnya libur kuliah ku udah tinggal menghitung hari. Tapi aku janji akan selesaiin FF ini kok.

Jadi udah terjawab ya kenapa aku judulin LAST KISS di ff ini? Bisa nangkep kan ya? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena ini ff pertama ku dan juga pertama kalinya aku nulis yang sebanak ini jadi FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

Terimakasih ya yang udah kasih Review/fol/fav. Review lagi ya!

yang masih jadi **Sider** aku menunggu kalian kasih Kritik dan Sarannya.

Oke segitu aja.

KAISOODYO

*BOW*


	12. Chapter 12

**LAST KISS**

Berasal dari ide sendiri, no plagiat!

*FF pertama *

GS

Kaisoo

Bahasa tidak baku

Typo bertebaran

RATED M

.

.

.

.

Telah ditemukan mayat seorang pria berumur antara 20 tahunan di wilayah pegunungan taebaek di provinsi Gangwon, timur korea selatan. Saat ini pihak kepolisian masih mengidentifikasi mayat tersebut.

"Kai?!" kyungsoo ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _FLASHBACK ON_

' _Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?!' marah kai pada dirinya sendiri. ia sekarang sedang terduduk dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari rumah sakit meskipun begitu tempat itu terlihat sangat sepi dari lalulalang orang._

' _appa mianhae' ujarnyai. matanya membengkak akibat lelehan air mata penyesalan yang keluar membasahi wajahnya , sungguh ini semua bukan kehendak kai, segala sesuatunya terjadi begitu saja._

" _sedang menangis hmm?" kai menoleh pada sumber suara yang mengarah padanya._

" _apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" ucap krystal berjalan mendekat kearah kai._

"… _.." kai masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri._

" _berkonsultasilah Kim, aku ini terapis mu" ucap krystal yang kini sudah terduduk disamping kai, manik matanya bergerak – gerak naik turun memperhatikan sosok yang berada disampingnya itu dari kaki sampai kepala. 'tampan' itulah yang terbesit dipikiran krystal._

" _aku membunuh ayahku! aku membunuhnya hiks! Aku bajingan! Bajingan sepertiku ini pantas mati!" ucap kai meluap - luap emosinya kembali membuncah._

" _tenanglah kai!" krystal merengkuh tubuh kai kedalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung kai berusaha menenangkannya. ia tau betul apa yang dirasakan kai. mengingat ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menangani orang dengan gangguan skizofrenia._

" _aku tak tau harus melakukan apa, aku merasa diriku tidak berguna! Ibuku masuk penjara dan ayahku, aku mencoba membunuhnya! Rasanya ingin pecah! Aku benci diriku sendiri!"_

" _tenanglah kai aku mengerti keadaan mu" kai langsung tak sadarkan diri karena krystal baru saja menyuntikan penenang untuknya. 'Ini semua dilakukan untuk kebaikan kai. kejiwaannya sedang terguncang sekarang.' Batin krystal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ini dimana?" kai baru saja terbangun, ia merasa asing pada suasana kamarnya dan memang ini bukan kamarnya._

" _sudah bangun kai" dengan sedikit kesusahan krystal berjalan membawa nampan berisi makanan kearah ranjang tempat kai berada._

" _Makanlah, aku membawa segelas air, roti dan juga obat yang harus kau minum" ucap krystal terduduk ditepian ranjang, ia menyodorkan sepotong roti pada kai._

" _gomawo" dilahapnya roti itu kedalam mulutnya._

" _jangan lupa diminum obatnya. Maaf untuk kejadian tadi siang aku terpaksa membiusmu" ucap krystal gugup._

" _tidak apa, saya justru yang berterimakasih karena anda saya merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya"_

" _panggil saja Krystal, aku tau aku jauh lebih tua dari mu tapi aku tak masalah"_

" _baiklah krystal. Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih makanannya tapi aku harus pergi" ucapnya kemudian bangkit._

" _kau mau kemana kai? tinggalah disini" Krystal tau tentang kematian ayah kai namun saat ini ia tidak akan memberitahu kai tentang masalah ini, kondisi kai masih sangat labil, untuk itu krystal berusaha menahannya untuk tetap tinggal. Ia akan dengan senang hati merawat kai, karena menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan yang diberikan tuhan agar dirinya bisa lebih dekat dengan kai yang diam – diam telah mengisi hatinya._

" _tidak terimakasih" sergap kai meolak tawaran krystal yang notabene adalah terapisnya._

" _kau ingin cepat terbebas dari penyakit itu kan?! Sebaiknya tinggal disini maka kau kan cepat sembuh dan tidak ada lagi yang kau sakiti kai" kai mencoba mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan krystal pada dirinya._

" _sudah tinggal saja disini. Kamar ku disebelah ketuk saja kalau terjadi apa – apa" ucap krystal meninggalkan kai dikamarnya sendirian._

 _Dua bulan berlalu, kai semakin membaik. Terapi yang dijalaninya berjalan lancar, namun saat ini ia masih tidak diizinkan krystal untuk meninggalkan apartementnya. Entahlah apa namanya yang jelas kai seperti terkurung dalam sangkar._

 _Tiga hari kebelakang ia merindukan kyungsoo gadisnya, sangat merindukan gadis itu sampai ia terus terjaga setiap malamnya. Rasa rindunya terus menusuk – nusuk dadanya dan ini membuatnya tersiksa, dan malam ini kai memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat 'persembunyiannya' ia memutuskan untuk datang menemui kyungsoo._

" _kai mau kemana?" sergap krystal saat melihat kai keluar kamar menggunakan baju tebal. Saat itu krystal sedang berada di ruang tv._

" _kerumah kyungsoo" singkat kai._

" _kenapa kerumah kyungsoo?"_

" _karena aku merindukannya"_

 _Plakk.._

 _Sebuah tamparan mulus mendarat dipipinya._

" _kai aku kira kau sudah melupakan kyungsoo! tidak kai tidak! Aku kekasihmu, kau milikku!" krystal berteriak seperti orang kesetanan saat nama kyungsoo kembali disebut – sebut oleh kai._

" _maaf krys aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, ini sebuah kesalahan tidak seharusnya aku menghianati kyungsoo yang sedang mengandung anakku dengan bersenang – senang bersamamu"._

" _tap—tapi kai, aku mencintaimu. Kita sudah melakukan semuanya kai! kau membaik bersamaku, kau normal! aku merawatmu dengan baik, kumohon tinggalah disini bersamaku lupakan kyungsoo hiks" ucap krystal putus asa, ia merasa pengorbanannya selama ini sia – sia._

" _sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan terimakasih. Tapi asal kau tau, orang yang pertama kali kau lihat dicafe itu bukan aku itu saudara kembar ku jongin, dia yang bekerja di café. Sebelumnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan waktu itu tapi sekarang aku mengerti, orang yang kau cintai itu adalah jongin"._

 _krystal terpaku mendengarkan penjelasan kai. tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya dibenak krystal untuk menampung kai dirumahnya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu rasa kagaum krystal kepada sosok kai tumbuh menjadi rasa cinta, ia merawat kai dengan baik mulai dari keperluan terapi sampai ranjang. Krystal melayani kai dengan sangat baik tapi ternyata orang yang dikaguminya pertama kali saat di café bukanlah orang yang sama, dengan orang yang berada didepannya. Dan apa tadi, bersama dirinya merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Iya ini memang kesalahan, tidak seharusnya ia bersikap ceroboh dia adalah seorang psikiater seharusnya dia bisa lebih membedakan perasaan cinta yang murni dan hanya sebuah delusi._

" _pergilah kai, aku tidak ingin melihamu lagi"_

" _gomawo krys jeongmal" ucap kai kemudian menghilang dari pandangan krystal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kai membuka jendela kamar kyungsoo berharap ia akan bertemu dengan kyungsoo seperti saat kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Namun sekarang, kai tidak menemukan kyungsoo dikamarnya. Kamar itu terlihat seperti berhari – hari tidak dihuni. Kai sudah dengan susah payah mengendap –endap masuk kedalam kediaman keluarga Do, namun usahanya sia – sia ia tidak menemukan gadisnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kai mendudukan dirinya dibangku taman. Diambilnya handphone dari dalam sakunya, mencari kontak dalam handphonenya._

" _kai kau kemana saja! Aku mencari mu kemana - mana" ucap jongin di sebrang telpon sana._

" _mianhae hyung sudah membuat mu khawatir, aku tidak berbuat macam – macam selama ini aku berada di rumah sorang psikiater, aku sudah lebih baik"_

" _syukurlah kai, appa kai appa sudah meninggal, kumohon pulanglah kai"_

" _aku sudah mengetahuinya hyung. Tapi maaf hyung aku tidak bisa"_

" _wae?"_

" _karena aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu"_

" _kyungsoo apa kau tidak merindukan kyungsoo?"_

" _sangat hyung, aku sangat merindukannya. Untuk itu jagalah kyungsoo dan anak dalam perutnya untukku, aku tau rasa cintamu kepada kyungsoo mungkn lebih dalam daripada aku, untuk itu hyung harus menjaganya dengan baik"._

" _kai apa yang kau bicarakan?!"_

" _sudahlah hyung, aku hanya ingin menebus dosaku._

 _sambungan terputus._

' _hyung mianhae' ucap kai lirih dalam kesunyian malam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keputusan kai sudah bulat, ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah mewah nan megah dengan begitu banyak pengawasan. meskipun begitu, kai berhasil lolos. ia berhasil memasuki kediaman rumah Soman dalang dari masalah keluarganya dimulai._

 _Saat ini kai sudah mengobrak – abrik ruang kerja tempat Soman, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikan barang bukti untuk membebaskan eommanya._

" _ini dia" batin kai, ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Dengan cepat, Ia memfoto semua bukti itu kemudian mengirim foto tersebut kepada jongin._

" _ternyata nyali mu boleh juga" ucap soman yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didepannya dengan beberapa pengawal di belakangnya siap dengan pistolnya._

" _ah aku ketauan" sinis kai._

 _DOR.. DOR.. (soud gagal)_

 _menebakkan pistolnya kearah kai berkali – kali tepat mengenai jantungnya._

 _Kai terkapar dengan senyum sinis diakhir hayatnya._

" _bereskan dia, anak ini sudah menghancurkan rencanaku" ucap soman kepada pengawalnya. "dan satu lagi, siapkan keberangkatan ku ke china sekarang juga"._

FLASHBACK END

"Eomma apa yang terjadi dengan kyungsoo-ku, anakku!" ucap Luna histeris. Saat mendengar kabar kyungsoo dibawa kerumah sakit, luna segera pergi kebusan ketempat ibunya, tempat dimana kyungsoo tinggal beberapa bulan ini.

"kyungsoo keguguran" ucap haejin, ibu dari luna yang berarti nenek kyungsoo.

"kyungsooku hiks, kyungsoo.."

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh dimana kyungsoo terbjur koma diruang inap sebuah rumah sakit di busan. kyungsoo syok dan stress berat sehingga ia mengalami keguguran pada kandungannya yang sudah menginjak hampir enam bulan.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali, ia tersasa perih. Tubuhnya lemas dan ia merasakan nyeri dibagian perutnya.

"ANAKKU?! hiks. Anak ku mana?!" kyungsoo berteriak – teriak seperti orang kerasukan saat menyadari perutnya sudah rata.

"kyungsoo anak ku"

"eomma tidak, argh eomma aku, kai! andwae! hiks"

"kyungsoo eomma disisimu sayang tenanglah" luna memeluk kyungsoo begitu erat, sungguh ia merasa sangat sakit karena anak semata wayangnya menderita seperti ini.

"kyungsoo maafkan eomma nak hiks. Ini semua salah eomma"

"eomma apa yang harus aku katakan kepada kai, hiks"

Deg luna merasa seperti tertusuk saat anaknya menyebut – nyebut nama kai, kai memanglah kekasih putrinya sekaligus ayah dari janin yang kyungsoo kandung meskipun tak terselamatkan. namun apakah harus dirinya yang memberitahu kabar duka untuk putrinya bahwa kekasihnya kai sudah meninggal. Sungguh luna tidak sanggup.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Mian baru update dan sekalinya update malah dikit. Tapi masih adakah yang nungguin ff ini? Ga ada yah? Haha tapi aku janji bakal diselesaiin kok.

Yah meskipun gaje ceritanya dan malah jadi kaya sinetron gini. Yaudahlah yah Hahaha.

Review?

KAISOODYO


End file.
